I Do?
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: When Yuki and Neal decide to interfere with Kel's non-existant love life, anything can happen. With the help of Alanna, Buri and Raoul, Kel finds herself in a tangle of secrets, disguises and confusion. Kel x Dom.
1. Prologue: Explanation

**A/N- Okay, so this is a Kel/Dom fic. If you don't like the pairing... sorry, I do! The title is prone to change at any minute, it was an on the spot decision. I'm sorry if I get some facts wrong, I haven't read the books in a while. May be a little OOC, but hopefully not!**

**Prologue**

_Set 6 months after Lady Knight.  
The Tortallans have won the war against the Scanrans, and have killed King Maggur. Peace is across the realm, for now, and Kel is back at the palace. She has only seen a certain blue-eyed sergeant twice since the end of Lady Knight- once at New Hope and once, two weeks ago, after jousting with Lord Raoul- and is constantly wondering about him. Lalasa has volunteered to be Kel's maid everytime she is at the palace but still keeps her shop running.  
Yuki and Neal were married in the rush just before the Scanrans sent a large force out, two months ago. Now that the war is over they are planning to hold a public ceremony for their friends and family. Yuki is insistent for Kel to be her bridesmaid.  
The Third Company, led by Dom, have returned to the palace for Midwinter which is in 2 days. They have been there for a bit over three weeks. Kel is embarrassed that she still has a crush on Dom and throws herself into training, cutting off her personal life. Yuki and Neal have noticed a change in Kel's behaviour. They are concerned for her and want to help._


	2. Ch 1: Dreams

**_A/N- LOL I am actually freaked! I have had one story alert add and one review (thanks!) and there's only the boring prologue up! Not that that's a bad thing... Ok, I hope I'm not gonna disappoint anyone with what direction this takes..._**

Keladry of Mindelan ended her glaive pattern dance with a twirl and a stamp. Barely panting, she reached up to brush the hair from her eyes. Her slightly sweat dampened tunic stuck to her back but there was no one to see her, anyway.

She was in a rare, quiet corner of the palace, a hidden garden a few corridors away from her room. No one ever came there, at least not to her knowledge.

She rested her glaive on the ground, watching the sunlight glint off it peacefully.

Peace. A rare atmosphere for a knight.

But she was a knight _on holidays_ or, as she thought,_ a knight without a purpose_. After building New Hope, and getting it running, Lord Wyldon had freed her of commanding it. He, she thought bitterly, probably thought he was doing her a favour. It was true, though, she hadn't wanted the task of commanding a refugee camp when he'd given it to her.

But it was different, after working there. She'd grown to know all the people, their names, their hopes and their dreams. And she'd enjoyed it. But the Scanran war was now over and new towns, cities and homes were being built everywhere. There had been no place for Kel in this, except back at the palace.

She heaved a wistful sigh and began striding back to her rooms. It wasn't like the people had been happy to see her go, or anything, she consoled herself. They had all been sad, even Fanche, an old woman who had at first disapproved of a 'green' knight being placed in command over a refugee town.

Kel reached her door and pulled the key from her belt. Twisting it in the lock, she walked through her door, kicking it shut behind her. A hot bath had poured for her, she had gotten the palace maids to do that for her instead of having to go to the women's bath-house to wash.

Her breakfast waited on her desk. She'd also been getting the palace maids to bring that in, too, so she didn't have to go down to the mess hall and face sympathetic eyes. Especially a certain pair of blue ones belonging to Domitan of Masbolle, a sergeant in the King's Own who Kel had an embarrassing crush on.

Kel knew she'd been avoiding everyone for the past two weeks, but it was for the best, in her mind. She wanted to avoid for as long as possible painful dress fittings with Yuki, Neal's sympathetic and understanding green eyes and the jerk her heart gave everytime she met Dom's sapphire blue eyes. And seeing him with other women, knowing he would never return her feelings anyway.

She stripped off her clothes and slid into her bath, not bothering with breakfast. She wasn't hungry anyway. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget her feelings. She didn't even get close. She tried to think of training, of jousting against Lord Raoul, but her thoughts always strayed to Dom. His blue eyes twinkling as he joked with her, becoming serious as he commanded his company...

Kel shook herself out of it firmly. She would find Raoul later and joust with him. That should get her mind off anything.


	3. Ch 2: That's it!

**_A/N- ok so I hope you liked the last chapter. Fill, fill. Now, if Dom is a little OOC sometimes it could be because he reminds me a lot of someone I know, so instead of basing it on Dom I could be thinking of that someone. Lol!_**

Domitan of Masbolle strode into the mess hall for breakfast. He scanned the tables for his friends, namely Kel, Neal and Yuki. Spotting Neal and Yuki, he inclined his head in greeting to them and went to line up for food.

As he waited, he thought. He had barely seen Kel since arriving back in Corus. He had watched her joust against Lord Raoul a few times, but that was about it. After, he had waited round to talk to her but she had been distant and unfriendly towards him. She hadn't been at meals and he hadn't seen her in the stables at all. It was like she didn't exist anymore. Dom frowned, puzzled as to why she could be avoiding everyone.

He reached the food, piled his plate high and began heading towards Neal.

"Hello, Sir Meathead," he greeted his cousin, Nealan of Queenscove, sitting down beside him. Neal scowled.

"Why am I so misunderstood?" he moaned, rolling his eyes to the roof dramatically. Yukimi, his wife, smacked him with her shukusen. He winced.

"Ow."

Dom began stuffing food in his mouth. As he ate, he noticed that Neal had carefully swept his vegetables on his plate to the edge and hadn't eaten any.

"Hey, Meathead," he prodded his cousin in the ribs. "If Kel was here, she'd tell you to eat those."

Neal glared.

"Well, she isn't. And speaking of Kel, anyway, when did you last see her?"

Dom chewed, returning to his earlier thoughts.

"Maybe... three weeks ago? When she jousted with Lord Raoul and didn't fall off once?"

"And did you talk to her?" Neal questioned.

"I tried," Dom answered, slightly defensive. "When did _you _last talk to her?"

"About two weeks ago," Neal confessed.

They both looked at Yuki.

"A week and a half ago," she answered their unspoken question softly.

"What is with her?" Neal ran his fingers through his already unruly hair. "It's like she's avoiding us. I mean, I know she was upset over New Hope and everything, but..."

"Maybe she is avoiding us," Dom agreed.

A worried frown creased Yuki's forehead. "I'm going to go talk to her, now. She might be in her rooms." She stood, picking up her plate.

"I'll take that." Neal grabbed her plate from her. "Go talk to Kel. And report back!" He called as she walked gracefully away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel stepped out of her bath and grabbed her towel. She dried herself and wondered idly where Lalasa was. She had insisted on being Kel's maid at anytime when Kel was at the palace. Kel had firmly told Lalasa that she would pay her and that Lalasa should still keep her shop open.

Glancing at the sun outside her window, Kel realised that she had been pattern dancing, and in the bath, for a lot longer than usual. Lalasa had probably already gone to open up shop. The knights and soldiers in the mess hall had probably already finished breakfast. Dom had probably already eaten.

She shook her head at her thoughts and dressed for the day, pulling on underclothes, training breeches, a shirt and her boots.

Just as she finished lacing her second boot, a soft knock came on the door. Kel tensed. Who would be breaking her soliditarity? **((sp?))**

Not wanting to talk to anyone, she stealthily began creeping towards her dressing room. Unfortunately, the grey and orange cat she had found on her Scanran adventures, Hope, weaved in between her legs, asking for a pat. Kel, not expecting this, tripped. She grabbed a chair to try and stop her fall but both she and the chair crashed onto the floor.

"Kel!" Yuki's voice came from outside the door. "I know you're in there."

Kel groaned softly. She would have to talk to Yuki now, and no doubt Yuki would ask why she had been avoiding them for the past few weeks. She would have to make up a good story, there was no question of telling the truth.

The door flung open and Yuki stormed in, eyes blazing, ready to force Kel to talk to her. She took in Kel, lying on the floor with a chair next to her and a puzzled look came into her eyes. She began giggling uncontrollably.

"What happened to you?" she demanded. Months of living with the Tortallans had made her lose her Yamani ways of hiding her emotions. Whenever she met another Yamani, though, she went back to her Yamani ways.

Kel frowned up at her. "Not funny."

Yuki laughed harder, and then remembered the reason why she had come.

"I want to talk to you, Kel," she told her friend, becoming serious.

Kel raised an eyebrow and stood up, standing the chair back up.

"Talk away," she said reluctantly, wishing she could escape.

"Kel..." Yuki began carefully. "It's almost like you've been avoiding us for the past few weeks."

Kel thought quickly. Which would better suit her, to tell Yuki she was just trying to train or to tell her that she was having personal problems? The first, she decided. If she told Yuki the second, well, Yuki would probably make her spill it all.

"I've just been trying to train, Yuki," Kel put her Yamani mask on. "I've been busy, practising jousting, fighting, riding..."

Yuki snorted disbelievingly. "Kel. You're one of my best friends and I want you to tell me what's wrong. For instance, why do you never come down for meals anymore?"

Kel inwardly cringed. She hadn't prepared for that question, although she should have.

"I... Glaive practise goes into breakfast time, I'd be late, I've been getting the palace maids to bring up my meals." She gestured at the untouched breakfast tray.

"Kel," Yuki said with exaggerated patience. "_Everyone_ is late to breakfast. And what about midmeal, supper? I know something's wrong."

Kel, annoyed at her friend's perceptiveness, decided to fall back on her second plan- which was basically the truth...

"Yuki," she said softly, sitting down on her bed. "I just need time to... sort out my feelings over New Hope. I need time to-"

Yuki interrupted, her earlier temper returning.

"Don't you think we might try to help? And that can't be all, Kel. There must be more. This isn't like you."

Kel groaned aloud.

"Why does there have to be more? And anyway, when are my dress fittings?" she changed the subject abruptly.

"Since when do you ASK when your dress fittings are?" Yuki demanded hopelessly. "You've been shunning everyone. Me, Neal, Dom..."

Kel flinched at the unexpected mention of Dom's name.

"Dom..." Yuki repeated thoughtfully. "That's it, isn't it?"

Kel placed her Yamani mask on. "Dom? What about Dom?" she tried to say innocently.

"Dom. That's the problem, isn't it?" Yuki nodded her head, pleased to understand.

"What? No... Why would there be a problem with Dom?" Kel's voice sounded weak and unconvincing, even to herself.

"You like him." Yuki acknowledged smugly. "You-"

"No, no, no!" Kel was on her feet now, panicking. "I don't... I don't... I swear I don't, Yuki."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Sure. I won't tell."

Kel groaned. "Why do you think I like him? You're seeing romance everywhere, since you got together with Neal." _I am a lake_, she thought frantically._ A calm, serene lake._

"Only where there is, Kel," Yuki headed towards the door. She'd found the problem, now to fix it. "Oh... And Kel, your dress fitting is an hour from now. Meet me in my rooms. And stop avoiding everyone. We're not going to laugh. I'm going to help." Yuki walked out, dress swishing.

Kel slid onto her bed, her face a mask of horror. She made several incoherent noises and then burst out:

"Damned Yamanis! I don't want help!"

Hope sprung onto her lap and began purring soothingly.

**_A/N: Okay, Yuki is very OOC, I think. But hey. it's fanfic!!!_**


	4. Ch 3: A Wedding Present

Yuki wandered thoughtfully back to her and Neal's rooms. Neal was waiting for her at his desk. He glanced up when she entered.

"Did you find her?" he demanded eagerly. "What did she say?"

Yuki folded her skirts under herself and sat on the bed calmly. Neal rocked back on his chair, waiting, holding onto the desk so as not to fall..

"Neal... What do you think of Kel and Dom, together?"

Neal's mouth dropped open. He let go of the desk in shock and went crashing onto the floor. The chair landed on top of him.

Yuki rolled her eyes sarcastically. "What is it with knights and falling onto the floor with chairs?"

"Kel and Dom, together?" Neal whispered, still lying on the floor with the chair on him. "As in, my ladies man, playboy, flirty cousin and my sensible, un-court-lady-like best friend?"

Yuki snickered. "Yes."

Neal closed his eyes in apparant horror. "_Where_ did you get that idea from, o my Yamani blossom?"

"Kel." Yuki answered. "Or, actually, Kel's reactions."

His eyes opened abruptly. "Kel. You got that idea from Kel."

Yuki nodded. "Do you think he likes her?"

"It's hard to tell..." Neal said slowly. "He flirts with so many women... but he flirts with her a lot..."

"That's why she's avoiding us," Yuki continued. "She's embarrassed."

"Kel told you all that?" Neal demanded increduously, finally pushing the chair off him and getting up.

"Well... no, but I could tell," Yuki admitted.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it," Neal muttered doubtfully.

"So," Yuki crossed her legs. "How about a plan?"

"To get them together?!"

"Yes. A plan to get them together and get Kel to stop being miserable."

"Stop Kel being miserable?" Neal nodded in agreement. "Make him jealous?" he suggested hopefully. "Dress Kel up as a gorgeous doll and fling her in his face? Make her tell him? Set them up?"

Yuki blinked, surprised at his rush of ideas. "You're more intelligent than I thought," she murmured.

Neal came to sit next to her. "Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, a reluctant Kel trudged to Yuki's room. She didn't want to face anyone, let alone Yuki or Neal, because if Yuki knew, Neal knew. And that was going to be embarrassing. Especially with Yuki's 'help'.

She knocked lightly on the door, hoping Yuki had gone out.

No such luck. The door swung open to reveal a beaming Yuki, with Lalasa and a box full of pins standing behind her.

"Eugh," Kel groaned as she was dragged in.

Lalasa showed her a few dress designs. All except one, to Kel's disgust, were long, sleeveless and looked like she couldn't walk in them.

The one left was low cut, and had a wide skirt with a slit up the side to the thigh. At least it had sleeves, although they weren't full length, Kel thought dubiously.

"Can you change the neckline?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Lalasa was adamant. "It will look beautiful on you, Lady Kel."

Kel snorted. "Beautiful and my name do not go in the same sentence Lalasa. Ever."

Both Lalasa and Yuki rolled their eyes.

Lalasa began measuring Kel.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow, as well," she informed Kel when she was finished. "In case I need to adjust it."

Kel nodded impatiently and began striding towards the door, eager to get out before Yuki could start...

"Kel!" Yuki called sweetly. "How about you stay for some green tea for a while." It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. Kel was pulled back into Yuki's rooms and sat down at a table. Yuki sat across from her. Lalasa began quietly tiding up her pins and designs.

"Neal and I have a few plans," Yuki announced.

"Yuki," Kel pleaded. "I don't want help. And besides, I don't like him anyway..."

"Sure," Yuki muttered sarcastically. Louder, she said, "Have you got me a wedding present yet?"

Kel was startled by the abrupt subject change. "No..." she answered, taken off guard.

"Can you get me something?" Yuki asked hopefully. "Something I really, really want?"

"Sure," Kel nodded, pleased that she wouldn't have to think of something.

"Promise you'll get me whatever I ask for?" Yuki confirmed.

"Yes," Kel replied, unsuspecting.

"Good." Yuki flashed her a wide smile. It was then, too late, that Kel began to feel slightly suspicious. "I want you to dress up as a court lady for three days. With me."

Kel's mouth dropped open. "NO!" she said, a little louder than necessary.

"You promised," Yuki reminded her, unrelenting.

"But... I thought... I didn't think it would be something like THAT!" Kel spluttered.

Yuki shrugged. "It is. And you promised."

"But... why?!!!" Kel demanded, cross.

"Why not?" Yuki asked, shrugging.

"Because I am a knight! Not a pretty little doll!" Kel exlaimed indignantly.

"Please?" Yuki asked softly, playing on Kel's sympathies just a bit.

"Tell me why," Kel insisted.

A michevious gleam appeared in Yuki's eyes. "One word. Dom."

"Oh no," Kel buried her face in her hands. "No, no, no. What is that supposed to do anyway?"

"Make him see you in a diferent light." Yuki answered, smiling wickedly. "Maybe... make him jealous."

"Oh no, no, no!" Kel lifted her head up, horrified. "This is terrible..."

Lalasa turned, smiling just a bit. "I'll make you some dresses, m'lady. When is this happening?"

"You're in on it too!" Kel accused.

Yuki grinned. "The day after Midwinter. So that's only two days away!"

Kel moaned.

"And you're spending your time here, tomorrow," Yuki told her severely. "Trying on dresses. You can miss training."

"No!" Kel protested. "Half the day. I'll come after Midmeal."

Yuki nodded slowly. "Alright. But if you don't, I'm coming after you with my glaive and my shukusen."

It was a dismissal. Kel fled, to the sound of Lalasa and Yuki's giggles.

On the way down to the practise courts she met Neal.

"You," she growled, furious. "You are coming with me NOW. We are going to spar."

Neal trailed after her, a look of comic horror on his face.

**_A/N- weird, but anyway. Please review! And thankyou to the people who have =)_**


	5. Ch 4: Dammit!

**A/N- there will be more romance and I don't know... action or whatever, things happening, later. So don't run away... please!**

Dom watched Kel hold her practise sword blade to Neal's throat for the fifth time.

"Okay, you win," he panted, breathless. "Can we stop now?"

Dom strode over.

"Meathead!" he greeted his cousin cheerfully. "Kel," he said uncertainly, unsure of whether she would talk to him.

To his intense surprise, she looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Dom," she answered flatly.

He looked at her face. Was she blushing? No, he decided. Not Kel. Kel didn't blush, Kel didn't giggle. Kel wasn't like the court ladies. She was just... _Kel_.

"What did you do to deserve such a beating?" Dom asked, eyeing Neal's sweaty state.

Kel's cheeks reddened even more. Neal watched her, getting unholy pleasure out of her mortified expression.

Neal smiled wickedly before answering. "Existed, I think."

"I, uh, might go groom Peachblossom," Kel mumbled before walking away, very quickly.

Dom stared after her. "What's with her?"

Neal shrugged innocently. "I don't know. I'll see you later, cousin." His words held a satisfied promise and Dom looked at him curiously before Neal strode off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel brushed Peachblossom with long, smooth strokes.

"Dammit," she muttered angrily, thinking of Yuki and Neal's 'help', and Yuki's 'wedding present.'

"Why..." she moaned, leaning against Peachblossom comfortably. He nosed at her, hoping for food.

"Why what?" A very familiar voice came from behind Kel. She cringed in horror and turned slowly to face Dom.

"Um, nothing. Just... Why does Neal have to be so annoying?" she improvised quickly. Her face was growing hot and her heart was thumping quickly. She tried to control her expressions, why, oh why, did Dom have to affect her this way?

_Lake. Calm lake._ she told herself firmly.

"I have no idea," Dom laughed lightly and leant against Peachblossom's stall door. "Hey, what's been up lately, Kel? I've hardly seen you. In fact, I haven't!" He said it like a joke, but his blue eyes looked slightly hurt to Kel. She scolded herself for having such wishful thinking.

Kel shrugged casually. "I don't know. I've just been training, I guess."

The former easy friendship that the two had had was gone. There was a wall of awkwardness between them.

"Oh well, um... We should catch up sometime... You know, just spend some time together." Dom replied, a bit confused as to why Kel was acting this way.

"Yeah," Kel nodded. Why did he have to be so damn nice? she thought, angry at herself. It didn't make anything easier, that was for sure. She rubbed Peachblossom's nose and continued brushing him, eyes fixed on his hair.

Dom cleared his throat awkwardly. "Kel... Is there anything wrong? It's just that-"

Kel cut him off, alarmed. Was she really that transperant? "No, no. Nothing. I'm fine."

Dom nodded. "Yeah... I just thought.... Anyway, I'll see you at Midmeal, Kel... That is, if you're there..." He strode off, out of the stables.

Kel sighed, staring after him. Now she'd scared him off with her bad mood. She had to face it. She would always be the one staring after him, wishing and dreaming. Nothing would or could ever happen between them.


	6. Ch 5: Lady Kariami

Kel wasn't going to go down for Midmeal, but just around the time everyone else would be going downstairs for it, a knock came on her door. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Before she could open the door, or hide, the door burst open and Neal came barging in.

"Kel!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Yuki stood behind him, innocently fanning herself with her shukusen. "Let's go down to Midmeal." He grabbed one of her arms and began pulling her out the door.

Kel refused to move. "I don't go down for meals," she informed Neal icily, glaring at Yuki.

Yuki returned her glare with a smile. "Dom will be there."

"Do I care?" Kel growled, furious.

"Yes." Yuki flicked her shukusen shut and put it in her obi. "I might talk to him, you know. And let a few things I know... slip."

"Blackmail!" Kel grumbled. "Fine. He won't even believe you anyway." She sat on her bed, pretending to be calm. Inwards, she was panicking wildly.

Yuki shrugged. "Alright. Bye Kel."

She and Neal began walking casually away from Kel's room.

Kel gritted her teeth. "Fine! I'll come!" She got up from her bed and slammed her door shut, locking it behind her. Yuki watched with a knowing smile, Neal just smirked.

"Get that smirk off your face, Queenscove," Kel stalked off ahead of Neal and Yuki, who followed, smiling.

They reached the mess hall and Kel walked in first.

"Keep in mind, Neal," she muttered so only he could hear. "You will pay for this later, on the practise courts. Maybe we could joust?"

Neal cringed, imagining the pain of being thrown from the saddle again and again by Kel.

They lined up for food and then Neal began herding Kel towards a table with Dom and members of the Third Company. They greeted Kel enthusiastically, having not seen her for some time.

Yuki subtly shoved Kel in next to Dom and then sat next to her, earning multiple murderous looks.

"I am going to kill Neal later," Kel murmured to her. "I can't kill you because you're a lady. So Neal will get the brunt of my anger."

Yuki giggled and Dom turned to look at her.

"Something funny?" he asked her.

Yuki got her giggles under control and shook her head. "No, nothing. Just Kel."

Dom turned his sapphire blue eyes onto Kel. "Share the joke?"

Kel turned slightly pink. "There isn't one."

Dom shrugged and turned his attention back to his food.

Neal cleared his throat and attempted to start a conversation.

"Domitan, my favourite cousin, can you do me a favour?"

Suspicious eyes turned to him. Dom raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Joust with Kel for me, she wants a jousting partner." Neal replied smoothly.

Dom pulled a face.

"Ouch. No thanks, Meathead, you can do that yourself."

Kel gave Neal another glare and smiled sweetly.

"Neal, I think you'll do just fine as my jousting partner."

Neal shook his head.

"I don't think so. I just sparred with you. Someone else can have a thrashing."

Kel noticed him trying to subtly push his vegetables onto the floor and smacked his hand.

"Eat your vegetables, Meathead!"

Dom snickered and showed Neal a clean plate, all vegetables gone- presumably eaten. Kel smiled at him, managing to return to their old friendship.

"Good boy, Dom."

"Why thankyou, Mother," he returned the teasing easily. "I would be honoured to be your practise partner for later."

Kel looked away from Dom and straight into Yuki's brown eyes. Mischief sparked in them and Kel suddenly remembered her plans. The awkwardness returned.

Yuki put down her fork. "I have a guest coming," she informed the table. "A Yamani noblewoman."

A member of the Third Company whistled.

"A 'nice looking' lady?" Wolset asked hopefully.

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "Very."

There were sighs and voices saying "Can we visit?"

"Of course," Yuki replied. "Come to my rooms after Midmeal the second day of Midwinter. You can meet her then. Her name is Lady Kariami."

Kel stared at Yuki, not fathoming the mischief in her eyes.

Then she understood.

"Yukimi," she hissed under her breath. "You are getting it later. This will never work. Everyone will recognise me." Yuki smiled, not looking at all worried. Luckily, only she had heard.

The Third Company along with Neal had begun gossiping about this new Yamani lady.

A hand clamped firmly on Kel's shoulder.

"Kel, you're back. Good to see you. May I talk to you? Alone?" Lord Raoul asked firmly.

Kel nodded and stood quickly, not understanding why Raoul would wish to talk to her privately. He led her out of the mess hall and into a corridor just off it.

"Kel," he smiled widely. "Lady Yukimi approached me and asked me to do this, so it seems like you're on an assignment directly after Midwinter. It seems she wants you for three days?"

Kel scowled. "I am going to_ kill_ Neal."

Lord Raoul muffled a laugh.

"Well, have fun with Yuki, Kel. And don't forget to tell the rest of them at that table that you've got an assignment after Midwinter."

He walked away, his large back shaking with laughter.

"Everyone's against me..." moaned Kel, before walking back into the mess hall.

When she returned to her table, she found that the main topic of conversation was the mysterious 'Yamani' woman coming to stay.

"So she's beautiful, you say?" Dom asked curiously. Kel mentally groaned as she slid back on the bench next to him.

"Oh, hi, Kel," Dom said distractedly, waiting for Yuki's answer. "What did Lord Raoul want?" Kel knew he wasn't interested anyway, he was riveted on this Yamani guest idea. So she shrugged and returned to her food.

"Very," Yuki confirmed. Kel rolled her eyes at Yuki in panic. What had she gotten herself into? She wished she'd never promised to get Yuki whatever she wanted for her wedding.

Dom was practically drooling. "Is she... friendly?" he asked, much to Kel's disgust. She had had enough. Kel stood, abandoning her food.

"Neal, are you still coming to joust?" she demanded. By the looks of it, Neal was having too much fun, feeding the Third Company stories of the Yamani gust.

Neal looked up guitily. "Um, no thanks, Kel, I think I'll pass."

Kel pulled a face at him. "Later, then." she promised in a firm tone, much to Neal's terror.

She exited the mess hall. As she headed out to the practise courts she was surprised to hear footsteps running after her.

Dom skidded to a walk next to her. "Hi, Kel," he said breathlessly. "Do you want to spar?"

She gritted her teeth, it was hard being around him, especially knowing that he was drooling over the 'Yamani guest', when he would get a big disappointment.

"No, thankyou, Dom," she answered politely, stiffly. "I think I might ride Peachblossom for a while instead."

"Oh..." Dom looked visibly hurt, so she quickly amended:

"Do you want to come?" she regretted the invitation as soon as it was out of her mouth, now there would be no peace to think, it would be awkward.

Dom seemed pleased. "Of course. That'd be great."

They veered in the direction of the stables. Once there, they quickly saddled their horses and set off into the Royal Forest.

To Kel's surprise, riding with Dom wasn't actually too awkward. They rode in silence and gradually she began to relax. Her thoughts strayed away from the palace and she wondered how her family was, wishing she could see them. She stared at the sky, dreaming.

* * *

Dom watched Kel as she rode Peachblossom. She seemed more relaxed out on him than she had been in the mess hall. Her blondey brown hair fell over her face, which was uplifted to the sky. Her hazel eyes were dreamy, staring into the distance, like she was thinking of something not in the present place or time. Her pale pink lips were slightly opened, the corner of her mouth turned upwards. Her slender, fineboned neck was-

Dom shook himself out of it. This was Kel he was thinking about, Kel his friend and comrade. Nothing more, as if she would ever want to be.

She turned her face and looked at him enquiringly.

"What's the matter?"

He realised he was staring and quickly dropped his gaze. His cheeks flushed slightly.

"Nothing, just thinking. So what did Lord Raoul want with you?"

Dom actually sounded like he cared, this time, so Kel chose to answer.

"I might have to go on an an assignment after Midwinter sometime," she said, purposely not specifying when.

"Oh. That's a shame." Dom sounded sincere.

Kel shrugged, blocking her feelings for him firmly. "Not really. I don't really like just sitting around the palace." _Too bad I don't actually have an assignment,_ she thought.

Dom watched her face. "Oh. I thought you might miss me... Us, I mean. Neal, Yuki and us boys." He winced inwardly at his slip, how would that sound? Like he was completely desperate?

"Yeah," Kel answered. "I don't like not having a purpose, though."

The subject was dropped. They rode in peaceful but a bit tense silence for the rest of the time.

**_A/N- alright! another chapter done! Maybe a bit of OOCness in that one, what do you think?_**


	7. Ch 6: Clumsy

**_A/N: I am not good at making up Yamani names! And I can never remember them!!!!! Also, do they call dinner, 'dinner' or something else??? Thanks to all the people who have added this to their story alert!_**

Kel returned to her rooms, tired and frustrated, after dinner. Dom had dragged her off to dinner with him after their ride, she hadn't liked to say no and hurt his feelings- again. Yuki had carefully, when Kel and Dom had met her and Neal for dinner, wedged Kel, next to Dom, in between her and Neal, with her sitting on Kel's other side. Yuki had also kept up a constant chatter about 'Lady Kariami' at the meal, all the while smiling mischeviously at Kel.

Much to Kel's embarrassment, all of the Third Company, instead of just some, had wanted to sit at their table to hear about this Yamani guest coming, and everyone had had to sit squished together. Which definitely hadn't helped her temper at all, she had sat squished up to Dom, hearing him talk about this 'Yamani noble woman' all of the meal.

She plonked on her bed with a loud sigh. Tomorrow she would have to wrap Midwinter gifts, train and go to Yuki's for dress fittings. Talk about a boring day. And to make matters worse, on the second night of Midwinter- the first day Yuki was_ dressing her up_- a ball was going to be held and everyone in the palace was invited. Including any guests that might be visiting. Luckily, she thought, there wasn't another ball on the first night of Midwinter, only a party to which all knights, King's Own's men and any escorts were invited to.

* * *

Kel didn't remember falling asleep, but she opened her eyes in the morning and the sun was shining through her window. She rubbed her eyes groggily and then jumped out of bed in horror. It was past dawn, she should have been up by now, practising.

Kel dressed quickly and grabbed her glaive. She ran down the corridor and, turning a corner, tripped on a jutting bit of stone and crashed straight into a man. The man somehow managed to grab hold of the wall and didn't fall, but Kel fell face down on the floor. Her glaive clattered on the floor next to her, nearly stabbing the man, but he caught it neatly. He looked down at her anxiously.

"Are you alright?"

Kel went hot. Why, oh why, did it have to be _Dom,_ of all people, witnessing her humiliation, her clumsiness?

"I'm fine," she mumbled, and climbed to her feet. She noticed that Dom was holding her glaive and held out her hand for it.

"Was that just an excuse to try and stab me?" Dom asked teasingly. "I mean, I know I'm annoying, but..."

Kel went even redder. _Lakelakelakelake. Rock. Smooth, unfeeling, rock._ she thought desperately.

Dom lifted the glaive from the ground.

"That's quite a heavy pigsticker, Kel."

Kel, by this time, had control of her face.

"Glaive," she corrected him lightly. "It's not really, once you get fighting."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Surely it would get heavier if you were fighting with it for a long time?"

Kel shrugged. "It works for me."

He finally gave her the glaive back and she tossed it lightly from hand to hand, wondering how she could politely get away from him and practise.

Dom seemed to read her mind. "Are you going to practise with that... that thing?" he queried.

"Yes," Kel answered.

He nodded. "Can I watch?"

She nearly groaned. What a distraction, having Dom watch!

But she nodded in agreement. "If you want." Deciding she would still go to her usual, hidden, peaceful place, she headed down the hall, turned left, went a little way down another corridor, turned right and came to the small door, leading out into the garden. Dom opened it and bowed her out.

"Ladies first!"

She rolled her eyes at his playful flirting but walked into the sunlight, tilting her head up to the sunlight and sighing happily. Dom followed her out.

"What is this place, anyway?"

"I don't know," Kel replied. "I don't think anyone comes here. And if you tell Meathead and Yuki that I come here..." she raised her glaive threateningly.

Dom put his hands up in mocking surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't! I swear, by Mithros!"

She laughed and stepped out into an open area. "Don't get in my way, you might get sliced in half if you do."

Dom leant against the wall, watching intently. She began her pattern dance.

* * *

The sun glistened off her hair and her deadly glaive. Dom watched her twirl it, spin it and was surprised to see that she was actually quite graceful. A deadly graceful, to be sure, but graceful nonetheless. Her dreamy hazel eyes were determined, but they weren't focussed on him.

She twirled once and finished, stamping her foot, then the glaive down onto the ground.

Dom shook himself out of his admiration. _What is wrong with me? I'm admiring Kel! Kel!_

"Wow," he pretended to back away. "I'm not going to be aggravating you anytime soon."

She laughed, white teeth showing.

"Oh sure, til next time you decide to play a trick on me." She spun her glaive in her hands, watching it catch the sunlight.

Dom joined in her laughter. They seemed like good friends again, and he was able to forget his earlier admiration, much to his confused relief.

"Breakfast?" he asked her, hopefully.

"You're hungry," she said sarcastically. "And you haven't even done anything!"

He feigned hurt. "I'm a growing lad!"

Kel joined into his laughter. "I'll meet you there," she told him, and began walking to her rooms. She changed clothes quickly and went down to the mess hall.

* * *

After breakfast, Kel began wrapping Midwinter gifts. She had gotten Yuki a locket, Lalasa to sew griffin feathers onto a band for Neal, Dom a Yamani lucky cat (he was the only one of her friends that hadn't gotten one from her) and the others all small gifts. Kel and her friends had decided to exchange gifts on the first day of Midwinter rather then the fourth as Kel was 'going on an assignment'.

She then went to Lalasa's shop, which was crowded with customers, and gave them to Lalasa to hand out to her friends the next day. Lalasa had Tian taking orders and was sewing out the back, a pale, creamy brown piece of fabric on her lap. She smiled at Kel, but firmly told her:

"You're not allowed to look at this. It's one of yours."

"One of mine?" Kel asked apprehensively. "Just how many am I having here?!"

Lalasa winked. "You'll find out."

Kel exited the shop, shaking her head.

* * *

She met Neal on the way back.

"Neal," she smiled widely. "Ready to joust?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She dragged him down to the stables, ignoring his protests.

* * *

After beating Neal six times sparring and losing once (when Yuki came over and distracted Kel during a fight), practising archery and having lunch, Yuki came to Kel's room, along with Lalasa and Alanna.

"What! I thought I was going to your room," Kel demurred, trying to subtly slide out the door.

"I decided, just in case you tried to leave, we'd come here," Yuki smirked.

Kel looked at Alanna, hoping for a rescue. The Lioness just grinned.

"Not you too!" Kel groaned. Hours of being poked and prodded with pins...

**_A/N: another chapter down. yay!!! Purple button is calling... I'm kidding._**


	8. Ch 7: Midwinter

Kel woke on the first day of Midwinter to a fire crackling in the grate. She sat up blearily and stared at the fire, wondering who would have lit it.

Lalasa padded into the room quietly. "Lady Kel! You're awake."

"Lalasa," Kel greeted her. "Why aren't you at your shop?"

"It's Midwinter," Lalasa smiled.

"As long as you're not just doing it for me," Kel warned her. "I don't want you losing business just because I'm back. And call me Kel."

'Lady Kel' reminded Kel far too much of Tobe, who'd elected to stay at New Hope when she'd left. He had found his own family there- Meech, Gydo and Loesia, some young refugee children.

Lalasa shook her head innocently. "No, Kel."

Kel had to smile at the maid's mournful expression. She dug under her bed for something and then held out a small package to Lalasa. "Here. It's for you."

Lalasa took it, surprised. "Thankyou, La- Kel. I have something for you." Her face took on a mischevious expression. "You'll be wearing it tomorrow."

Kel sighed, reminded of what torture was facing her for the next three days.

"Oh! Your friends dropped gifts by for you, too," Lalasa hurried back into the dressing room and came back with a small pile of gifts for Kel.

Neal had gotten her a small dagger with tiny sapphires on the handle. Kel read his note and gritted her teeth. He was going to get it later.

The note read:

_'Dearest Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, I thought you might appreciate a dagger with sapphires on the handle as they are the same colour as your favourite member of the King's Own's eyes. -Neal'_

"Neal..." she muttered furiously. She crumpled the note quickly and tossed it into the fire, it wouldn't do for anyone else to read it.

Next she opened Yuki's. Much to her disgust, it was a small box containing various colours of lip paint, kohl and rice powder.

_'For the next three days. -Yuki.'_

Kel shuddered. Dresses _and_ makeup. Yuki had better appreciate this wedding present.

Her other friends, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Lord Raoul, Owen, Prince Roald, Princess Shinko and even Cleon had all sent Kel small odds and ends.

She opened Dom's present last, and burst out laughing. Lalasa stopped sewing up a seam and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"It's a flag, another Mindelan flag, like the one we had at Haven, the Third Company sewed it for me." Kel explained, still giggling. She unfolded it and held it in front of herself to show Lalasa. A small object fell out of it onto the bed and Kel scooped it up. It was a little, silver griffin brooch.

"He must be trying to cheer you up with jokes," Lalasa eyed the griffin brooch. Kel had told her all about her temporary pet.

"Probably," Kel agreed. "He's always joking around."

* * *

"She won't know," Neal informed Yuki. "She's already gone down to the party, anyway."

He hung a wreath of mistletoe above Kel's door with a wicked smile.

"Part two of plan achieved," he murmured, taking Yuki's hand and leading her down the staircase.

* * *

It was the first night of Midwinter party. Kel was sitting at a table with Dom, Neal, Yuki, Lord Raoul, Buri, Lady Alanna and her husband, Baron George.

Kel was in between Dom and Alanna. Alanna had firmly shoved Kel onto the bench before her and then innocently slid in next to Kel herself, much to Kel's annoyance.

Roald and Shinkokami were sitting at the head table with King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Kel's other friends were at seperate tables.

Yuki must have had something to do with the table arrangements, Kel thought sourly. Alanna was in league with Yuki and Neal, and so was Lord Raoul. Buri and George probably knew something of Yuki's plans by now, too.

Dom nudged her in the ribs.

"You don't look very happy," he whispered to her.

"I'm not," Kel muttered crossly.

He shugged and poured her a glass of wine.

"Here, this'll make you feel better," Dom handed her the glass. Kel eyed it. She knew she shouldn't drink wine, she got drunk quite easily and it gave her headaches after she'd had too much. Oh well.

She picked up the glass and took a swig.

* * *

Four glasses later and an hour or two later, Kel was loose and giggly. Dom, also slightly drunk, although not anywhere near as much, was watching her anxiously.

Kel herself felt great, except that a major headache was coming on. She clutched her head and groaned.

Yuki watched her carefully. Maybe her and Neal's earlier plan wasn't so good, after all... Oh well. Too late now.

"Dom, I don't think Kel is feeling so great. Could you walk her to her room, do you think?"

The sergeant nodded.

"C'mon Kel," he took her elbow and led her in the direction of her room. Kel, tipsy, leant against him and giggled.

They reached her door and Kel leant heavily against it.

"Thanks Dom," she slurred. Something brushed her face and she looked up to see a wreath of mistletoe above her door, a stray strand touching her face.

"Oh," she giggled drunkenly.

Kel stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to Dom's.

* * *

Dom responded without thinking. His lips locked against Kel's and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then he remembered. This was _Kel._ And she was_ drunk. _

He pulled away quickly. She seemed unhappy to let go, but did so.

"Midwinter luck, Dom," she giggled again and went to open her door. Dom realised his arms were still wrapped around her waist and he let go quickly, although reluctantly.

Kel fumbled with the key in the lock and finally got it open.

"See you tomorrow," she called, staggering into her room.

Dom stared after her for a minute, wishing he could call her back... But he knew, if she was sober, she would just push him away. She would be at his door tomorrow, apologising, for sure.

**_A/N- I know there's a lot of drunk Kel/Dom fics out there, but this is different, okay, so please don't run away!_**

**_More people added it to their story alert! And favourite stories so thankyou!_**

**_Next chapter will be up soon._**


	9. Ch 8: Want a bet?

Kel woke on the second day of Midwinter with a massive headache. She moaned and made herself sit up, all she really wanted to do was to curl back up and fall asleep. But she had things to do, places to be...

A cool hand pushed a cup into her hands.

"Drink," Yuki commanded. "We can't have Lady Kariami with a headache. Neal sent it over for you. He thought you might need it."

Kel groaned again, remembering what Yuki had in store for her. Idly, she wondered why she had a headache.

She froze, the cup halfway lifted to her lips.

"Oh no..." she remembered, horrified. "No, no, no, no."

Now she remembered why she had a headache. Dom had offered her wine. She had gotten drunk. And _kissed Dom in her drunken state._

"Oh no," she whispered again. "I won't ever be able to go near him again!"

Yuki sat on the end of the bed, looking amused.

"Who's this 'him'?"

Kel took in Yuki's amused expression and put two and two together. "No one. And you, it was you, who hung mistletoe above my door." She tipped the contents of the cup into her mouth and nearly spat it out again. Neal's concoctions were foul, but they worked.

Yuki ignored that statement. "Is this 'him', Dom, perhaps?" she suggested slyly.

"No," Kel denied, her face heating up slightly.

Yuki rolled her eyes and stood up. "Are you going to get up? We have a lot to do to you before Midmeal."

"We?" Kel looked around the room and to her alarm, Alanna and Lalasa stood next to her desk, smiles on their faces. "And before Midmeal? What about breakfast?"

Alanna pointed to a tray sitting on Kel's desk. "You're up late. Everyone else has eaten and they think you've gone on your assignment."

Kel stood up slowly. The tea was taking its affect. Her headache was disappearing slowly.

Then she registered something Alanna had said. "You mean... I can't talk to anyone in the palace for three days now?"

Yuki nodded.

"Damn!" Kel muttered. Now she wouldn't be able to go and apologise to Dom... The word would be out that the Lady Knight got drunk and laid one on a sergeant of the King's Own. She buried her face in her hands, but couldn't help hoping that maybe, just maybe, her kiss would have meant something to Dom.

* * *

Dom sat in his room, thoroughly depressed.

_**-flashback-**_

_He had been waiting all morning for Kel to come and say something to him. It wouldn't be what he was hoping for, he was sure, but at least it would hold their friendship together._

_Dom had gone down for breakfast and scanned the tables hopefully for Kel. _

_She wasn't there. Neal and Yuki sat together with a spare place for him. He had walked over, not bothering to get any food, and sat next to Neal._

_"Where's Kel?" He had asked._

_Neal and Yuki exchanged a glance. Dom eyed them suspiciously, wondering what they were up to._

_"Kel left a little while ago on an assignment for Lord Raoul," Neal replied. _

_**-flashback ended-**_

Hurt enfulged him. She could have come before she had left. After all, Neal had said 'a little while ago.' She could have woken him up, explained and then left.

Dom could only come to one conclusion. She must hate him after that. She must think that he had taken advantage of her by kissing her back.

He made a decision. He must push these feelings for Kel out, and never think of her that way again. She would never return his feelings and he would only wait and watch while she moved on with life. He would find another woman. Hadn't Yuki mentioned a Yamani friend?

_After all,_ he thought bitterly, _every woman except the one I want admires me._

* * *

Kel closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her bath. A prod on her arm made her open her eyes abruptly.

"Yes?" she demanded, looking at Yuki.

"Time to get out." Yuki held out a towel to her. Kel took it and Yuki retreated to the other side of the screen.

Reluctantly, Kel got out of the bath. She rubbed herself dry and wrapped herself in her towel. She poked her head out from behind the screen.

"Do I have any clothes to wear?" she asked. Lalasa pointed behind her. Kel turned to find a bundle of clothes draped over a stool.

"I am not wearing that!" she informed them crossly, as she spotted a corset. "No, no, no."

"You promised!" Yuki called to her. "And if you don't put it on, Alanna will come around and force you to."

Kel muttered something rude under her breath and began to dress. She pulled on what Lalasa called a 'underskirt' and then eyed the corset rebelliously.

"How are you supposed to do the thing up, anyway?" Kel glared at the screen, wishing she could escape.

Lalasa came behind the screen and deftly wrapped the corset around Kel. She began lacing the corset up tightly. Kel winced; why did it have to be so tight?

When Lalasa was done she helped Kel pull a thin, white woollen shift on and then she held the gown up.

Kel stared at it in horror.

"No. No, no, no."

"Yes." Alanna came around the screen with a wicked grin on her face. "Do I have to force you? I'm not as weak as I look, you know. I may be smaller than you, but..."

Yuki followed her. Kel noticed that they were both dressed up, Alanna in lavender and Yuki in pale yellow.

"It's not fair," Kel grumbled. " I am **not** wearing that."

Alanna stretched her arms and swung them. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. Do you want us to dress you like a doll, me holding you still and Lalasa dressing you?"

Kel winced at the picture that her words presented. "Fine. Go away and I'll put it on."

Alanna and Yuki stepped around the other side and Kel pulled the gown on, mumbling angrily. Lalasa pulled it so it was sitting right and Kel pulled it back up, so the neckline was higher.

Lalasa adjusted it again. "It sits like that."

"I know it sits like that," Kel gritted her teeth. "But I do not wear clothes like that."

Alanna stuck her head around. "Is she being difficult again?"

Kel shook her head glumly. "No, I'm not."

"Come out!" Yuki called. "We need to do your makeup."

Dragging her feet, Kel came out from behind the screen. Yuki grabbed her arm and sat her in a chair. Alanna began massaging rice powder into her face and Yuki handed Kel a pair of thin slippers.

"Before you argue, you're only going to be inside."

"Inside for the whole day?" Kel protested. "When am I going to train?"

"Not training for three days won't kill you," Alanna promised, finishing the rice powder and beginning on the kohl. "I do it, sometimes."

Kel sat in stony silence. Yuki began brushing her hair and pinning it up in some sort of painful style. Alanna brushed lip paint onto Kel's lips.

At last they both finished and Kel bent to shove the slippers on her feet. To her surprise, they were soft and not uncomfortable, unlike the rest of her outfit. She was finding it slightly hard to breathe in the corset and was trying to take slow, deep breaths.

Yuki stood in front of her and nodded.

"No one will ever recognise you," she said in satisfaction.

"Want a bet?" Kel asked, confident. "One gold noble."

Alanna bobbed her head enthusiastically as Yuki shook her head. "I will. One gold noble that no one realises that you are Lady Kariami over the whole three days."

Kel nodded in agreement. Alanna held out her hand and Kel shook it.

"You should have looked in the mirror before agreeing to that," Yuki muttered.

**_A/N- Sorry I didn't update for a little while. What with New Year, birthdays and weekends, well, I got a bit busy. But this week I should be able to update more._**


	10. Ch 9: I did not!

**_A/N: Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I completely lost track of which I replied to and which I didn't. But thankyou everyone who reviewed =) It's definitely encouraging. _**

Dom, Raoul, Buri and Neal stood in the hallway outside Yuki's rooms. Yuki had invited them to come meet her Yamani guest directly after Midmeal.

Yuki opened her door and stuck her head out. "Come in," she opened the door wider and beckoned them in. They entered, Dom first.

Dom took in the scene with faint shock. Yuki had set up her rooms with eight chairs neatly in a circle. On one of the chairs sat Alanna, violet eyes sparkling, her husband next to her. On the other side of Alanna sat a lady dressed in creamy brown, her browny blonde hair done up elaborately, face pale, eyes accented with kohl. The lower half of her face was hidden by her darker brown shukusen. Her skirts flared out from her waist, making it look smaller, the neckline was low and square. Her dress was edged in gold, accenting her creamy skin. She was, Dom recognised, Lady Kariami, every bit as pretty as Yuki had described. Perfect. It would be easy to forget Kel and her 'rejection'.

Dom bowed low as he entered the circle and picked up the lady's hand. He kissed it gently, holding it a fraction longer than was usual and Yuki motioned him to the seat next to the lady.

"Lady Kariami, Sergeant Domitan," Yuki gestured to both of them in turn and introduced the rest of them. Neal sat next to Dom, Yuki beside Neal, Raoul in between Yuki and George.

Neal eyed Kel admiringly. If it hadn't have been his idea, he wouldn't have even entertained the notion that this lady was Kel.

Raoul took in the scene, faintly amused at Yuki's charade. He watched Dom kiss Kel- or Lady Kariami- 's hand and frowned slightly. If Dom treated her like another fling- well, he would have Lord Raoul to answer to, that was for sure.

Buri looked at Kel with hidden surprise. She looked so... so... un-Kel-ish!

Kel watched Dom from behind her shukusen. He was obviously flirting with her Yamani alias and hurt flooded her. Her kiss could not have meant anything to him after all. He probably got it all the time, anyway.

She turned away from him and held her shukusen firmly in front of her face, trying to master her anger and hurt. She finally got a grip and flicked her shukusen shut, sitting it on the seat next to her. Yuki watched her closely and subtly tipped her head towards Dom, signalling that Kel should talk to him.

Kel ignored her and began talking to Neal.

"So you are my dear Yukimi's betrothed?" she asked, mimicking the Yamani's accents. It seemed to work, Yuki gave her an approving nod.

Neal flashed a quick smile at Kel before replying. "We're married, actually. But we haven't had a public ceremony, yet. We will be holding one in a week."

Although she already knew, Kel nodded in understanding.

Dom entered their conversation. "Will you still be here, then?" he asked, flashing a smile on his handsome face. Kel shook her head stiffly.

"He's going to be my best man," Neal explained easily.

This was new to Kel. Dom looked away from her as Lord Raoul engaged him in conversation and Kel shot Neal a murderous glare. Another setup. Neal smiled back innocently.

Buri began talking to Kel about Yamani fan dances and Kel responded eagerly, glad to think about something other than a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

Time past slowly. Kel talked with others- Lord Raoul, Alanna and George.

A short time later Yuki began to shoo guests out. Lord Raoul and George left first. Kel watched Alanna and Buri carefully, why would they be staying?

"Thankyou for a lovely afternoon, Yuki," Raoul bowed to both her and Kel. "Nice to meet you, Lady Kariami," he told Kel, with a smile.

They exited. Alanna and Buri began a conversation.

Dom lingered, unwilling to go.

"Dom, we have to get ready for the ball," Yuki hinted, not very subtly.

Dom looked startled as he remembered.

"Oh, that's right. I'd almost forgotten."

Kel nearly groaned aloud as she too remembered that there was a ball that night, a ball that everyone in the palace was invited to.

"Are you going with anyone?" Dom directed this question at Kel. It was the perfect opportunity.

Kel shook her head, her heart accelerating slightly.

"Would you like to come with me?" Dom never asked anyone until the last minute, it all depended on what particualar court lady he was courting at the time. Which, at this time, was none.

Yuki smiled smugly.

Kel was torn. She wanted to go with Dom, but he couldn't really care for her, seeing as her kiss had obviously not meant anything to him. Asking 'Lady Kariami' to a ball was probably just another fling for him. She opened her mouth to say no.

Yuki didn't give her a chance to answer.

"Come back here before the ball. We'll be ready then."

Kel shot her a furious glare. Dom noticed and was surprised.

"That-that sounds great," he stammered uncertainly. He bowed to them and headed towards the door. At the door, he halted and asked Neal, who had followed him:

"When does Kel get back?"

Kel felt her cheeks heating up, maybe he did care after all? But he wouldn't be flirting with a 'Yamani' court lady, if he did, would he? He was just a friend. Nothing more. She averted her eyes from the two of them and stared at the floor.

"I don't know," Neal replied. "She was in a bit of a hurry when she left. She didn't say."

"Oh," Dom sounded almost glum. Kel mentally slapped herself for being so wishful. "Bye, Meathead. Until later, Lady Kariami." He headed out the door.

Neal shut the door behind him and leant against it.

"I always have the best ideas," he congratulated himself, smiling.

One look at Kel's livid expression made him reconsider that.

"Oh, dear." He smirked.

Kel continued to glare at him. Yuki giggled.

"Neal," Alanna said pointedly. "We have to get ready for the ball."

"Oh, right." Neal walked towards the door. "See you later." He exited, still snickering.

Buri and Alanna advanced on Kel.

"You're not going to be difficult about dresses, are you?" Alanna demanded threateningly.

"You're not actually making me do this?" Kel pleaded, horrified. "You can't make me go with him... No... Yuki never mentioned _this_."

"You told him yes," Buri informed her.

"I did not!" Kel exclaimed indignantly. "Yuki told him yes! She can go with him."

Yuki rolled her eyes impatiently. "Kel. I told you I would help you. And look, now he's asked you to a ball. It's working."

"He hasn't asked me to a ball," Kel pointed out. "He's asked 'Lady Kariami' to a ball."

"He's still asked you," Yuki said firmly. "Now, am I going to have to force you into the dress and down into the ballroom with him?"

* * *

Yuki threaded a white flower through Kel's hair.

"There," she announced, satisfied at last. "You're ready."

Kel stared down at Lalasa's latest creation. It was pale green velvet with a white undergown and very wide sleeves.

"Look in the mirror," Alanna commanded.

Kel sighed and got to her feet. "I hope I don't trip," she muttered doubtfully.

"You won't," Buri told her. "I never did."

Kel turned towards the mirror.

"Damn it," she groaned. "I look like a... a.... _court lady_." She spat the word out like it was an insult.

Her hair was done up in what seemed like a million pins, made to look like it was longer. Several curled strands were let loose around her face, which was again made up. Yuki had put more kohl around her eyes, this time it was pointed at the edges, giving her eyes a slanted look. Her lips were painted dark red, her eyebrows darkened and curved. The neckline of the dress was low and round this time, edged in silver. The bodice of the dress hugged her torso, but the skirts flared out after the waistline. The sleeves were tight down to her elbows, then there was a line of silver trimming and the sleeves became wider, dwarfing her hands in them.

"You're meant to," Yuki pointed out. "It's a shame you cut your hair again, you know. It would have been much more effective if your hair was long."

Kel spun to glare at her. "You had better appreciate this wedding present, Yukimi."

Yuki smiled. "Don't worry, I'll appreciate it more when you and Dom are happily together."

Kel growled and stepped away from the traitorous mirror. Someone had better recognise her, she didn't want to lose a gold noble to Alanna. She winced as she thought of the mocking she would get, the Lady Knight being dressed up like a doll.

Yuki brushed her skirts down. She was in purple, Alanna in pale blue and Buri in rich red.

"Well, we're ready," Alanna smoothed her hair, smiling wickedly at Kel. "Now where are our escorts?"

Kel fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Don't fidget," Yuki commanded. "You'll ruin your hair."

"How am I supposed to dance if I can't move?" snorted Kel. "Oh good, sounds like I can't, I just won't go then." She plonked on Yuki's bed.

A knock came on the door.

"That must be them." Yuki glided over to the door to open it.

**_A/N: the whole Dom-being-determined-to-forget thing is like Alanna and Jon, I only just realised. Oh well...._**


	11. Ch 10: Scared!

**_A/N: Another chapter. *gleeful smile* mmm... okay. Sorry I took longer than usual to update; why are there so many birthdays in January!? Mmmph, I was really hoping to get a lot more writing done last week, especially updating my Artemis Fowl fanfic, this one and my Twilight one. grrr... lol!_**

**_If you like Cleon, sorry for this chapter. He bugs me... muahaha, this is my revenge!!_**

Dom, Raoul, Neal and George waited expectantly outside Yuki's door. Dom glanced down at his clothes and smoothed his white tunic yet again, slightly nervous.

The door swung open and Yuki stepped out.

"You're here," she smiled happily. Neal held out his arm to her and she took it, the rest of them followed their lead. Kel took Dom's arm feeling more than a little self conscious. Dom smiled at her, showing all his white teeth.

"You look beautiful," he murmured in her ear. Kel stiffened instinctively. He really had completely forgotten about her, hadn't he? Well, maybe it was time someone broke his heart, instead of the other way round.

She smiled in what she hoped was a flirtatious way. "Thankyou," Kel giggled, batting her eyelashes in an imitation of some court ladies she had served as a page. Dom seemed pleased.

Yuki glanced back at Kel and winked at her. Kel looked away, blushing faintly. It was obvious that Yuki thought Kel was flirting with him because she liked him. Little did she know...

Kel tilted her head up and turned it so that her lips were next to Dom's ear.

"You do not look so bad yourself," she breathed. Dom turned his face, startled, his nose bumped hers. Kel turned her face quickly away and pulled out her shukusen, flicking it over the lower part of her face and fanning herself lightly.

Dom eyed it warily. "Is it one of the sharp ones?"

"Of course," Kel giggled. "Silly boy." she smacked at him playfully with it.

_I really hope I am doing this right,_ she thought grimly.

It appeared so. Dom grinned at her again, his blue eyes twinkling. Kel pulled her eyes away from his gaze, feeling faintly regretful. Should she really be doing this to her friend?

Yes, she decided. He needed to stop having a woman a week, and a taste of his own medicine might just do that.

_And_, she added bitterly. _It might do him some to remember whose hearts he has broken already._

Kel was finally admitting it to herself. She had fallen in love with Dom, and he had treated it like nothing- broken her heart.

_No_, she thought firmly. _This time he will be sorry._

* * *

The ball was in full swing. Couples swirled on the dance floor.

Dom and Lady Kariami sat on the side. Dom watched her stare boredly off into the distance. They hadn't yet danced, he hadn't asked, and she had stayed silent. Dom's head was heavy with thoughts of Kel, her kiss and finally the woman whose heart he was going to steal. Well, hopefully steal. It always worked, though. Maybe Kel would be jealous...

He finally shook himself out of it and decided he really should ask her to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" he extended a hand towards her and she looked up as though she had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, of course," she flicked her shukusen shut and left it on the seat, taking his hand and standing. Dom led her out onto the floor and they began to dance.

Kel really had no idea how to dance. She was blindly following the lead of other couples around her and Dom was holding her tightly, turning her in the right directions at the right time, luckily.

She finally risked a glance up at Dom's face and was startled by its close proximity. She stumbled and fell, letting go of Dom's hand, crashing straight into Neal who was walking up behind her.

"K- Lady Kariami," Neal steadied her quickly.

"Sorry," Dom apologised, looking utterly horrified.

"I... It's alright," Kel brushed the apology away. "I am naturally clumsy." _Around you._

"Seeing as I'm standing here holding you, may I dance with you?" Neal asked politely.

"Oh, um... yes." Kel replied, confused. Wasn't Neal supposed to be setting her up with Dom? "I will see you later D-.... Sergeant." She winced mentally at her near slip of the tongue.

Dom nodded, bowed low and strode off, looking faintly annoyed at being interrupted while dancing with her.

Neal spun her around.

"What are you up to?" he whispered to her.

"What am _I_ up to?" Kel remarked acidly.

"No, but I saw that look in your eyes before, when we were walking to the ballroom. I know you well, remember. And then you started flirting with Dom. Not that you're not, usually, of course."

Kel shot him a glare but chose to ignore his flirting comment.

"What look?" Her expression was innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about," Neal grumbled. "You are up to something."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Sure, Meathead."

They were silent for a moment.

"He believes all this," Neal said suddenly.

"I know."

"I almost feel bad for him," Neal's usual sarcastic smile was back in place. "He's falling for what he thinks a Yamani lady and really, he's getting something much more dangerous. Poor Dom."

The song ended and Neal bowed and strode back to Yuki, leaving Kel staring after him.

_What? Falling for... me? No. No. That's not possible._

_And anyway, he's not falling for me. He's falling for a Yamani butterfly._

* * *

Dom watched Neal spin Lady Kariami around. They appeared to be talking, quite intimately by the looks of it, and Dom felt a pang.

Of what, he was not sure. Surely not jealously, since he was only playing with this Yamani anyway, and Neal was already married.

The music stopped, showing the end of a song, and Neal bowed to the lady, walking swiftly back to his beloved Yuki. Dom made a motion to begin walking back to her, to dance again, but an unfamiliar knight had already asked her. He sighed heavily and leant against the wall.

"What's the matter, cousin?" Neal was somehow over near Dom instead of back with Yuki. Dom jumped in surprise.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you standing here, not dancing? You know there's plenty who want to dance with you."

Dom shrugged and scowled.

A familiar mocking smile came onto Neal's face. "You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"You are." Neal was smiling hugely, enjoying himself.

"You interpret emotions badly, Meathead," Dom glared at him.

"Sure I do," Neal said sarcastically. "Maybe that's why you're staring at Lady Kariami dancing with a different knight and sighing, and you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood," Dom frowned at him.

"Yes, you are."

"Your presence would put anyone in a bad mood, Meathead." Dom turned to face his cousin. "Look. I'm not jealous. That would mean I actually cared for her."

"Scared," Neal muttered before leaving.

Dom gazed after him, completely confused. _Scared? Scared of what? _

Neal turned once he was a safe distance away. "Scared of actually caring!" he yelled back, despite strange looks from dancing couples around him.

_Me? Scared? No... Scared of actually caring for a woman... No, not me..._

_Am I?_

* * *

Kel thought she had probably danced with over thirty different men. She was tired of being twirled around and watched. She wanted peace.

After grabbing her shukusen back from the seat where she had left it, Kel sidled gradually over to a door to an outside balcony, hoping no one would notice her leave. She glanced around quickly, checking to see whether anyone was watching, and sighed heavily as she saw a pair of vivid blue eyes meet her own. She wasn't going to be able to get away alone, that was for sure. But even getting away with Dom would be better than nothing.

She slid out the door and breathed in fresh, cool air gratefully. Fanning herself with her shukusen, she stepped lightly over to the balcony wall and leant against it, looking out over the garden. Her dress was starting to get uncomfortable, the corset making it hard to breathe and her shoes were starting to hurt her feet.

Kel twitched awkwardly. The silver trimming on the neckline was itchy, but she didn't think it would be very ladylike to scratch it. Her hand reached up to scratch it.

Footsteps coming up behind her made her snatch her hand quickly back down. A body leant on the railing next to her. Kel didn't bother looking to see who it was; only Dom had seen her go out.

An arm draping around her waist made her stiffen and turn her head sideways.

It wasn't Dom. An unknown knight, his face hidden by shadows, stood next to her, his arm snaking around her waist.

Kel resisted the urge to fight him. No, that wouldn't do.

"Lady Kariami," the knight slurred. Kel rolled her eyes, he was drunk, dammit. Now she had a drunk knight wrapped around her.

"You are beautiful," the knight murmured drunkenly, wrapping his other arm around her back. Kel cursed softly in disgust, how was she supposed to get out of this one without kicking the knight's butt?

The moonlight flashed onto the knight's face and Kel stifled a gasp. Cleon? No. He was supposed to be gone, and anyway, the Cleon she knew... had known... didn't get drunk. And wasn't he meant to be betrothed to some lady or other?

* * *

Dom kept his eyes on Lady Kariami while she danced with other knights and men. He watched with amusement as she began trying to subtly walk towards the balcony alone.

She managed to get to the door and looked around furtively. Her eyes met Dom's and she seemed to sigh in exasperation. He looked away quickly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Dom toyed with the idea of following her out, but decided against it. If the lady wanted peace, she could have it... for a little while, at least.

He watched the doors, hoping she would come back in. Instead, Cleon of Kennan, who Kel had been courting a while back, swaggered out.

Dom looked on uncertainly, Cleon looked drunk, but had Lady Kariami arranged to meet him out there while she was dancing with him?

He began to walk casually towards the balcony doors. He walked past a row of court ladies and they all giggled and fluttered their eyelashes at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes in response.

As he neared the balcony doors he heard Lady Kariami.

"Get your hands off me!" she sounded angry. Dom quickened his stride, if Cleon was hurting her...

He marched out onto the balcony to see Cleon kissing the Yamani, his eyes closed. _If he doesn't get off my... My? She's not mine! What am I thinking!_

"Sir Cleon, I have a feeling that Lady Kariami wants to be let go of," Dom said tightly, he was furious. But he couldn't beat Cleon up. Not now. Not in front of her.

It seemed she did have a plan of action. As Dom said that, she smacked her Yamani fan across his head with a painful sounding _crunch_. Dom felt a surge of relief, it was blatantly obvious she wanted Cleon off her.

Cleon removed his mouth from hers, his arms were still around her waist and back though. _Don't kill him. Don't fight him. Don't._

"I- don't- think- so," Cleon stuttered, he stumbled backwards slightly, Lady Kariami was pulled with him.

"Get off her." Dom was furious, if he didn't get off her now, he would get what he deserved, despite who was watching.

Cleon didn't move.

Dom grabbed the back of his tunic and jerked it quickly. Cleon crashed to the ground backwards, hitting his head and passing out. Unfortunately, Cleon's arms had still been around Lady Kariami's waist, and although their hold broke when he toppled over, he pulled her over, too.

"I'm sorry!" Dom apologised in horror. "Let me help you."

Before he could, however, Kel grasped the balcony railing and pulled herself up. Then she remembered- she was meant to be a petrified court lady.

"Thankyou, Sergeant," she smiled at him, hoping she looked grateful and scared enough.

"My pleasure," Dom inclined his head. "I think he's drunk."

"I know he is," Kel let disgust colour her tone, remembering Cleon's breath on her face.

Dom eyed the crumpled, unconscious Cleon. "Assualting a lady is a crime, do you wish to report him?"

Kel debated this in her head. No, she decided. She wasn't a court lady as such anyway, although she was a noble, but she had never seen Cleon like this before.

She shook her head. "Please, just tell his family though, if he hadn't been drunk..."

Dom nodded, slightly disappointed that she didn't want to dob Cleon in. "I will. They're inside. I had better go tell them."

He held out his arm to Kel who stared at it uncomprehendingly for a minute.

"Oh," she muttered as she realised. "My apologies." She took the now puzzled Dom's arm and they returned back inside.

_Why did she hesitate?_ Dom thought._ Does she not want to touch me?_

Yuki and Neal accosted Kel once she got inside, leaving Dom to inform Cleon's family that he was unconscious on the balcony.

"Come over here, there's more people that want to meet you," Yuki commanded, dragging Kel away by the arm.

Dom stared. "Um, I... I'll see you later, Lady Kariami..." he bowed awkwardly but Yuki had already dragged Kel halfway across the ballroom.

_Great, now she probably thinks I'm an idiot..._

He spotted the Kennans and began walking towards them.

* * *

Kel pulled her arm out of Yuki's grasp. "Where exactly are we going?"

Neal jerked his head towards a couple waiting near the door.

Kel looked in that direction. "Oh. Do they know that I'm... I'm... me?"

Yuki shook her head. "Well, Shinko does, but Roald doesn't, so don't give it away. And by the way, what were you and Dom doing out there?" She had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Nothing," Kel said indignantly. "Cleon was trying to kiss me so he came and got rid of him for me."

"Cleon?" Neal asked in astonishment. "Isn't he betrothed to a noblewoman?"

They reached Roald and Shinkokami at that moment, and so stopped talking.

"This is my Yamani friend, Lady Kariami," Yuki introduced her with a wide smile.

**_A/N: I think that's my longest chapter so far!!! yay!!! Anyway, I couldn't decide where to stop, so it just kept going.... But yeah. Chapter ten over! And please, please review. I'm going to be mean and say that I'm not going to update until I have... 30 reviews! That's only five more, lolz. =) Any IDEAS for the plot, anything, are welcome so please have your say!!!_**

**_BTW- I know Kel is OOC this chapter, so yeah......................................................................................................._**


	12. Ch 11: One Last Dance

**_A/N- sorry, this chapter took longer to write than I expected. but hey it's up now! _**

**_I am grateful for all the great reviews I have had, so THANKYOU! to my reviewers!! And thankyou to the people who have added this to their favourite stories/story alerts. It's inspiring! Please, anyone who has any ideas for the story PM me with them! I would love to know =)_**

**_By the way, to my anonymous reviewer, OOC means Out Of Character =)_**

Kel bowed Yamani style at Shinko and Roald. Shinko winked while Roald inclined his head at her.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment and Kel was wishing she could talk normally and be herself, when Roald stared over her shoulder. Kel glanced over it, too, what was he looking at?

"Ah, I'd better go see what Father wants," Roald murmured. His father, King Jonathon, was subtly beckoning him over to the Royal table. Roald smiled at Shinko and squeezed her hand before letting it go. He nodded his head again at Yuki, Neal and Kel and strode away quickly.

Shinko instantly turned to Kel.

"Kel! I would not have recognised you, if I had not known. You look beautiful!" she exclaimed softly.

Kel laughed lightly and repeated her earlier comment. "Beautiful and me don't go in the same sentence."

Shinko snorted disbelievingly. Her attention wavered. "Who's that?" she asked, gesturing behind Kel. Kel turned her head to see Dom, walking purposefully towards their little group.

Neal also looked. "That," he said with a smug smile. "Is my cousin- Domitan of Masbolle."

Kel guessed by Neal's smile that he had filled Shinko in with all the details.

"Neal," she hissed warningly. "Remind me, when I get to be me again, to invite you out onto the practise courts."

Neal winced. "Why do I get the punishment?" he grumbled. "It wasn't all me."

"What wasn't all you, Meathead?" Dom demanded as he came up, hearing the last part of their conversation. He bowed low to Princess Shinkokami. "Princess," he murmured.

Shinko smiled. "Do I have the pleasure of meeting Domitan of Masbolle, Neal's cousin?"

Dom hung his head as if ashamed. "Domitan of Masbolle, yes. Neal's cousin, well, I try to hide that."

Kel hid a snicker behind her shukusen, wishing Dom wasn't so damn nice and funny, and Yuki giggled softly as Neal glared.

"Oh, you try to hide that you're my cousin, do you?" he said loftily. "What about me? I'm the famous knight healer stuck with a ladies man cousin like _you_."

Dom felt faintly uncomfortable. It was true, though, he did have a reputation as a ladies man. But now he was wishing he could leave that behind.

Yuki noticed his expression of discomfort and smirked inwardly. Ha, so Dom was having second thoughts about that, was he? She smacked Neal on the shoulder with her shukusen reprovingly. "Be nice, Nealan."

Dom laughed at Neal's woeful expression. "Anyway, what wasn't all you?"

Neal shrugged. "Just, everything. I get blamed for a lot of things, you know."

Dom looked skeptical. "It sounded like you were being blamed for a particular thing there." _What are they hiding from me? _

"Nope, just everything," Neal sighed dramatically.

There was a pause.

"Would you like to have a last dance?" Neal asked Yuki quickly, any excuse to get away from his nosy cousin.

"Of course," Yuki took his hand and Neal led her away.

Shinko looked between Kel and Dom with a wicked smile.

"I think I will go join Roald now, good night," she winked at Kel and glided away. Kel cursed her mentally, so Neal had told her about Dom, had he?

Dom was biting his lip uncertainly. Should he ask her to dance? Neal had said last dance, they must be planning on leaving soon. But would she want to dance?

_Why do I care? Why am I so... careful with her? I don't care for her... Do I? No. No. I like... LIKED. LIKED. Kel. But she doesn't return that. I don't care for any woman. There's nothing to lose. Just ask._

"Dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. _Oh, damn. That was a bad invitation. I didn't even do it romantically._

Kel looked at it.

Should she?

_I have to, _she told herself. _I'm going to teach him a lesson_

Dom watched her nervously. _She's going to say no...._

"Yes, I'd love to," she batted her eyelashes at Dom and took his extended hand.

He swirled her on the dance floor for one last dance.

* * *

"You and Dom looked pretty cosy tonight," Yuki said happily, pulling the pins out of Kel's hair.

"No, we did not," Kel growled. They had left straight after dancing, Dom had kissed her hand and asked her to go riding with him the next day. She had, of course, accepted, although reluctantly. Spending time around him was making it even harder going through with her plan. He was just so... nice, and sweet. Did he really deserve a broken heart?

_Yes. He's broken so many already... Including mine._

Yuki laughed. "Neal thinks you're up to something."

Kel stayed silent. She doubted her friends would approve of her plan.

"Kel, what are you up to?" Yuki asked softly, sensing her friend wasn't telling her something.

"Nothing," Kel looked up from the floor. "What I want to know is, how is your plan supposed to work, anyway? No one knows that Lady Kariami is me, so when the lady leaves, and I come back... What's going to happen?"

Yuki smiled. "You're my bridesmaid, remember?"

"Yes..." Kel agreed, curious. "And?"

"Well," Yuki turned business like. "You will look almost the same as you do now, and Dom will recognise you as Lady Kariami, but he knows, you- Kel, that is, is my bridesmaid, so he'll make the connection and..."

She smiled widely, leaving the rest to Kel's imagination.

"And what if this doesn't work?" Kel demanded._ Like if I wreck it by breaking his heart like he broke mine?_

"It will!" Yuki said confidently.

* * *

Kel fell asleep thinking of kissing Dom. Had he really responded or was it all in her head? Could he actually care for her, Kel?

_No... He still flirts with Yamani butterflies..._

_But maybe he does. Maybe he could._

_Damn my wishful thinking._

**_A/N: I feel sorry for Kel, having so many regrets about carrying out her evil plan! (muahahaha)_**

**_Will start writing the next chapter at 35 reviews (that's only 4 more!!! Heheh!!)_**

**_Plus I'm sorry if this chapter is a little nonsensical. I'm pretty tired but thought I should update since I have 31 reviews =)_**


	13. Ch 12: Mud!

**_A/N- *mouth dropped open* WOW! So many reviews so quickly!! F-f-fourty six!! Like, wow! I only asked for thirty five! I only logged in for a minute yesterday (*mutters*stupidwalkstotinytinywaterfalls) and I was like WHAT THE!!!!! Awesome!!!! So yeah, thanks heaps for the reviews, and here's the next chappie!!!! It's sorta from Dom's POV, but not, it's just most, if not all, the italics are his thoughts. _**

Dom strode down the hallway, looking for his men. He had gotten up early- that is to say, earlier than usual, to hunt them out and practise, but so far, he hadn't found a single one of them.

He smiled as he reached his destination. He was sure his men would be in here. Playing cards, maybe.

He put his hand on the knob, but halted when he heard his name.

"...Dom and the Yamani getting together, as in really, really together!" He recognised Lofren's voice and he heard the _chink_ of coins being set down on a table.

Slightly confused, but deciding to listen, he leaned against the door. It could be an entertaining show.

* * *

"Oh, c'mon," Wolset scoffed. " 'E's not serious about that one."

"Yes, 'e is, ya should have seen 'im staring at 'er last night!" Lofren argued indignantly. "Who're _you_ betting on, then?"

"Uh...." Wolset mumbled. "Ten on Dom and Lady Kel!"

Outside the door, Dom nearly groaned. He wasn't really _that_ obvious, was he? And besides, that was all over, he told himself firmly.

"Lady Kel!" exclaimed Fulcher. "She doesn't seem 'is sort, exactly, if ya know what I mean."

In the corner of the room, Raoul smirked subtly. Alanna and Yuki had sent him along to find out what the Third Company was up to, and what Dom was thinking...

"Don't ya think that the lady, what's 'er name, the Yamani one, looks like Lady Kel?" Lerant asked.

His remark was greeted by the whole room going silent. Unseen, Dom sniggered quietly. Honestly! Where had Lerant gotten that idea from? Kel was nothing like a court lady. She wasn't horribly slim, _although she fits nicely into my arms..._

_Mithros! I'm hopeless! Thinking like some lovesick puppy!_ Dom shook his head and focused on what the men were saying.

Wolset closed his mouth abruptly with a sharp click. "Where'd ya get that one from, Lerant? Not enough sleep last night?"

A few men snickered.

"No," Lerant denied. "Just... when I was dancing with 'er last night, she just reminded me of Kel. Somehow."

Dom thought back to the two times he had danced with her. He hadn't seen anything... Well, anything _Kel-ish_ about her.

Fulcher sniggered. "Far too much ale, if ya ask me."

"I wasn't askin' you!" Lerant glared daggers at him.

Raoul stifled a laugh. These men were certainly smarter than they appeared, and Alanna might just lose a gold noble to Kel.

Dom decided at this point to make an entrance.

"Morning, men," he opened the door and strode in, like he hadn't been standing there for a few minutes already.

Wolset swiftly swept a large pile of coins off the table and into a bag.

"Morning, Serg," he said, falsely bright and innocent. "How ya doin'?"

"Not very well," Dom informed them. "Mainly because I've wasted away the morning searching for a great lot of lazy men..."

The men exchanged uneasy looks.

"So we can all go out and practise hard!" Dom finished brightly.

There were groans from all of them. Wolset gave Lofren a relieved look, thinking Dom hadn't heard any of their earlier conversation.

"Right you are, Dom," Wolset said, much to the astonishment of everyone. "Let's go!"

He led the way out, and Dom realised with amusement that Wolset was trying to get the bag of coins out of Dom's sight, before he 'noticed'.

Raoul chuckled quietly and exited as well, unnoticed.

* * *

Kel awoke at dawn. Yuki had forced her to stay in Yuki's dressing room, where Yuki had set up a bed for Kel. Neal had been kicked out for the night.

Kel stood, stretching, and walked into Yuki's main room to find her friend awake, and brewing tea.

"Kel!" Yuki greeted her, smiling. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Kel eyed her Yamani friend, suspicious at her happy expression.

Yuki poured the tea into a cup and handed it to Kel.

"So, ready for another day?" she asked brightly.

"No," Kel muttered. "Can I get you a different wedding present?"

She dreaded yet another day of being dressed up like a doll, but she dreaded most being around Dom. The problem was, she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever...

"Nope," Yuki grinned. "You promised."

"Remind me never to promise to do something for you again," Kel told her.

Yuki giggled as she rose, finishing her cup of tea.

"Time to get dressed! Dom's taking you riding in two bells time!"

Kel sighed as she also got up. "Can I back out of that?"

"No," Yuki frowned at her. "What's the matter with you? I thought you liked him."

Kel was suddenly engrossed in the floor. "Let's get dressed," she finally mumbled, awkward.

Yuki let it drop. For now, at least.

* * *

Dom walked away from the practise courts sweaty and covered in mud. The practise session had ended with Wolset chucking mud at everyone, after Fulcher had carefully tripped him up while sparring.

On the corridor down to his rooms he met the person he last wanted to see.

"M'lady," he bowed to Lady Kariami and a drip of mud slid down his face, only to hit the ground.

"Sergeant," her voice was as even as ever, if she was surprised, she wasn't showing it in her tone.

He looked up to see her eyes crinkling, her fan unfurled over the lower part of her face.

She was amused.

Feeling highly embarrassed, he mumbled something about having to go change and practically ran away.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Kel collapsed on the wall laughing. What on earth had happened to Dom?! And the look on his face when the mud had dripped onto the floor...

Neal came out into the corridor from Yuki's quarters. "Mithros, what's so funny?" he stared at Kel, his eyes narrowed, which only made her laugh harder.

"Your cousin," she finally managed to choke out, and Neal raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh yes? And what has my cousin done now?"

"Mud," Kel told Neal, stopping laughing quickly, when she remembered her plan. The problem was, Dom was just too easy to like.

"Mud?!"

* * *

Dom jogged down to the stables, where he was supposed to be meeting Lady Kariami. He had been detained by Neal, who had come to his rooms babbling about wedding preparations and had finally fled, leaving Neal still talking.

He skidded past the Third Company who were lounging on the grass, smirks on their faces.

"In a hurry to meet your lady love?" Wolset called out.

Dom ignored him and hurried down to the stables.

Lady Kariami was waiting, fanning herself boredly. Dom studied her features, slowing to a walk as he neared her. No, he couldn't see anything even remotely Kel-ish about her, but he would keep looking.

**_A/N- I decided on a medium chapter, I was planning on writing a long one but didn't have the time. Soooo, by the way, by Lofren saying 'getting together', he means courting, not just harmless flirting and dancing. _**

**_Anyway, I'm not gonna say any particualar number of reviews, just, reviews! _**

**_And also, a poll:_**

**_Do you think that Dom should find out that Kel is Lady Kariami _**

**_a) At Yuki and Neal's wedding_**

**_or_**

**_b) Before hand_**

**_=)_**


	14. Ch 13 E1: Because If You Don't

**_A/N- I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!_**

**_I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses. On with the story!_**

**_Oh wait..._**

**_So I got 12 votes for at the wedding and 11 for before._**

**_I am going to write both endings anyway, whether I post them or not, but would you like me to post both as alternate endings? It would probably work..... Please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_NOTE: This chapter is the finding out at the wedding ending- although it doesn't actually END this chapter, it's just part of the first ending (Ending 1- E1) _**

**_And again, the chapter is coming but I want to reply to my anonymous reviews first!_**

**_?- Thankyou heaps for reviewing! It means a lot to me to know what you guys are thinking (especially if it's positive... lol I'm kidding! I appreciate critisism too!) And thankyou for putting your vote in =)_**

**_Lydia- Lol!!! I like the ruining Neal's wedding idea... that would be very funny! I think Yuki is okay, sometimes..., but I do absolutely loathe Cleon!!! I agree, he was fine before he started getting soppy over Kel, but then he just got annoying... And thankyou very much for your encouragement! It is much appreciated and helps me to update. _**

**_Also now that I am going to be back at school (eugh, what drag, seriously. That sucks so much!!) I will probably only be able to update once a week, if that (I know... I took longer this time...). I am hoping to be able to update more but school also means I will be going back to piano, and I will have homework, assignments and that junk too... grrrr..._**

**_The story!!!:_**

Kel put away her fan as soon as she noticed Dom jogging towards her. He slowed to a walk and bowed as he reached her.

"M'lady," he greeted her breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm late... Neal held me up."

_Oh no... What has Neal been talking to him about?_ Kel thought, slightly alarmed.

She smiled at Dom, trying to control her heart rate. Why, oh why, did he have to affect her this way?

"That's fine, Sergeant," she smiled at him.

"Please, call me Dom," Dom actually winked at her. All this flirting was paying off, then...

_A wink??! What is that supposed to mean?_ Kel thought, but was slightly relieved at this invitation. She had nearly slipped up and called him 'Dom' a few times instead of 'Sergeant' so it was definitely better that she could call him both.

She smiled coyly at him. "I'm honoured. You can call me... Kari," she improvised quickly.

Dom returned her smile, seeming pleased as he held out his hand to her.

"Thankyou," She took it, masking the flush of her cheeks at being so close to him.

"Have you ridden before?" he asked her.

"Yes," Kel informed him. She had already decided it would be too hard to disguise her ease on a horse.

"Good," Dom led her into the stables. Passing many horses, Kel noticed Peachblossom and Hoshi, side by side, and bit down on her lip, hard. Would Dom notice that not even one of her horses was missing?

"How odd." Dom halted and Kel held back a groan. "Peachblossom and Hoshi are still here... I wonder why," he mused.

"Peachblossom and Hoshi?" Kel played dumb. She wasn't supposed to know herself...

"Kel's horses," Dom explained thoughtfully. "Kel's the Lady Knight, she went on an assignment a day ago, but she hasn't taken either of her horses. I have no idea why."

To Kel's intense relief, Dom continued walking.

"Here," he said, stopping outside a stall. The horse inside was shiny and black. "You can ride Darkstride, he's quite calm."

Kel nodded in agreement and offered her hand to the horse to smell.

"I'll saddle him," Dom offered, and began collecting various items of tack.

"Don't worry, I can." Kel took the heavy saddle from him, shoving her long sleeves back and began saddling Darkstride.

Dom watched, his mouth slightly agape.

_Whoops... _Kel noticed. _Court ladies don't do that, do they?_

Dom realised she had noticed him staring and quickly began saddling his own horse.

"You must be... strong..." he finally said, his back to her.

Kel finished buckling the girth and began putting on the bridle. Darkstride stood patiently.

"Not really," she disagreed, after a moment's silence. _Not compared to Lord Raoul, at least..._

"You lifted the saddle!" Dom pointed out incredulously, poking his horse in the ribs so it would let out its breath. "Most noble ladies don't _touch_ saddles, except for riding in them, let alone are strong enough to _lift _saddles."

"Maybe... Maybe Yamani ladies are just... more... uh... stronger than Tortallan ladies," Kel stammered, at a loss of what to say. She leant against the stall door, finished preparing Darkstride.

Dom shrugged, and finished quickly.

"And you can saddle your horse _fast_," he added, realising that she was finished before him.

Kel didn't reply. She began leading Darkstride out of his stall and Dom followed, leading his mare, Willow.

When they were outside, Kel automatically bounced on her feet and heaved herself into the saddle.

_Oh no... Not again..._ She took in Dom's expression and looked down, straightening her skirts. Most court ladies rode side saddle, but Kel found that style annoying and so had talked Yuki into a wide skirted dress with breeches underneath.

"Who taught you how to ride?" Dom asked, still nonplussed by her independence. He'd never met anyone like her... Other than Alanna and Kel, of course. _Is that what Lerant means? No, he said 'looks'..._

"My brothers." Kel knew the truth wouldn't do any harm, in this case.

They began riding into the forest.

* * *

Neal slid behind another tree. So far, Kel and Dom hadn't noticed him following them (although they hadn't been riding for very long), but he still had to be careful. He was sure his cousin wouldn't be happy to discover him eavesdropping, and Kel would probably make him joust with her again.

_Woe to me,_ he thought mournfully.

"So, uh, what do you think of Tortall?" Dom was asking.

"It's... nice," he heard Kel respond. Neal muffled a snicker. Nice! What a hopeless answer!

"Yeah," Dom answered. "What are the Yamani Isles like? I've never been."

_Mithros, what a lame question. What is wrong with me?_ Dom thought in frustration.

He knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was hardly concentrating on this lady, all his thoughts were straying back to Kel. Again and again. _Snap out of it!_

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" Dom asked politely, realising that Lady Kariami had said something.

"Never mind." She turned her head away from him, probably offended.

Dom tried to care, but he couldn't. Although he liked this lady a lot, he had realised that he held no romantic interest in her.

_Dammit, why am I doing this anyway? I'll never forget Kel, no matter how hard I try. It won't work. I should stop, now, before I'm in too deep. _

He glanced across at the back of her head, thinking.

_I need to. Now. It's not fair on her... or me. _

_Plus if I hurt her Yuki and Meathead will probably KILL me... Painful..._

_Oh c'mon, Dom, just tell her. Make it clear. The poor girl probably thinks you're trying to court her._

"Um, there's something I need to tell you," Dom began, clearing his throat nervously.

She faced him again, hazel eyes expectant.

_Wait... Hazel eyes? Maybe that's what Lerant means... Kel has hazel eyes._

_Oh, stop being stupid, plenty of people have hazel eyes..._

"Yes?" her melodic voice broke into his thoughts.

"Oh, um..." Dom gathered himself, trying to stop thinking of hazel eyes. "Yes. Well. Um."

"Get to the point, Dom," she actually sounded exasperated. _What is he going to tell me? He's nervous. I doubt this is going to be something I want to hear, _Kel thought appehensively.

"Oh. Well. I think I've led you to believe that I... Not that I don't like you... I mean, I... It's just that there's someone... You're beautiful and nice and everything..."

_Oh. He doesn't like me. There's someone else._ Misery enfulged Kel.

_What did I expect, anyway?_ She demanded herself. _I knew it wouldn't work. I told Yuki so._

_Damn, my plan is dead. Now what?_

Neal's jaw was practically touching the forest floor._ What! But Yuki said... Ohoh._

Dom was still stuttering on, never quite getting to the point. Kel was lost in shock and sadness.

"You mean, you have no romantic interests in me whatsoever," Kel stated quietly, after having had enough of his nervous babbling.

"Yes." Dom was glad to have gotten it out. "I apologise that I led you to believe otherwise."

They had stopped riding by now. Kel was silent for a moment.

_I wonder who?_ She knew the knowledge would only hurt her, yet she had to know.

"So, who's the lucky woman?" she asked, forcing her tone to be bright.

Dom bit his lip uncertainly. "You don't know her, anyway."

"Please?" Kel met his eyes and made her expression pleading. "Surely you owe me that much..."

She knew it was a harsh way to get it out of him, but was beyond caring.

"You're right," Dom admitted guiltily. "I do owe you that much."

Kel waited, expressionless.

Neal nearly wet himself in anticipation.

"You know the Lady Knight that I was mentioned before?" Dom asked, eyes on the ground.

Kel nearly fell off her horse. "W-what?" It was her turn to stammer. Was he implying what she thought he was implying?

Dom nodded his head, seeming wistful. "Yes, I know. She doesn't seem quite my type, I mean..." he trailed off.

Kel was lost as to what to do. Reveal herself? Run? ... Slap him?!

Neal could see, for once, emotions raging on his best friend's face.

He made his way to a tree behind Dom, as quietly as possible, and began making motions at Kel.

Kel stared at the trees past Dom and suddenly noticed a movement in the bushes. To her complete shock and horror, Neal poked his head out from behind a tree and began waving his hands around, obviously trying to convey a message to her. _I am going to KILL him for following us._

"I... I'll be right back," she told Dom, sliding off Darkstride quickly.

"Where are you going?!" Dom called, confused, as she walked swiftly off into the bushes behind him.

"Um... you know... Private moment... DON'T LOOK!" Kel yelled, over her shoulder.

Dom shook his head. "Women. How confusing can you get?" he asked his horse.

Kel stomped towards Neal, her expression furious.

"Ohoh," Neal murmured softly.

"What! Are! You! Doing?!!" Kel demanded, grabbing Neal's arm and tugging him further into the bushes.

"I was just... ow!" he yelped, as he hit his head on a branch.

"Shh," Kel hissed, looking back at Dom, who was barely in sight.

"Don't tell him!" Neal pleaded desperately.

Kel stopped dragging him. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Just... please don't," Neal was practically begging. "Please... It was one of the conditions, anyway. And it will be so funny to see his face when he figures it out... It would be such good revenge for that time he dyed all my shirts pink!!"

Kel stared at him. "So because he dyed your shirts pink, you expect me to-"

"Lady Kariami?" They heard Dom call.

"Yes, I'm fine, one moment!" Kel replied loudly, almost forgetting to use her Yamani voice.

"No." Neal flashed her a wicked smile. "I expect you to keep your identity a secret until my wedding, so I can embarrass Dom, of course, because if you don't..."

He whispered something into her ear.

"WHAT!" Kel shrieked, and quickly lowered her tone. "You would NOT tell anyone that."

Neal rolled his eyes impatiently. "Of course I would."

"_Fine_," Kel muttered angrily. "It's a secret until your wedding."

Neal smiled, satisfied. "Shake." He held out his hand.

Kel shook it, squeezing it a little harder than necessary.

"Ow," Neal said under his breath as he took away his hand. "See you later, Kel."

Kel strode back to Dom and the horses, mumbling rude things about Neal all the way.

_**DISCLAIMER: (cause I forgot it on all the other chapters)**_

_**Everything, the characters, blah, goes to Tamora Pierce. The plot is mine though. And the horses are too!**_

_**The credits to the idea of having Dom tell Kel that he cares for another go to....:**_

_**Shang Leopard! Thankyou for that idea!**_

_**There will be other ideas from reviews used, so don't feel left out.**_

**_Anyway, any ideas for what Kel's dirty little secret could be? lol..... _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, the dirty secret AND the alternate endings =)_**

**_Thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It's fantastic!!!_**


	15. Ch 14 E1: The Wedding

_****_

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I haven't updated in over a MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn me!!! I started writing this chapter, was almost half done, clicked save, and guess what? 'This page cannot be displayed'. UGH! I clicked refresh, but it was all gone. I was so mad!! But it's finally done. (My word processor doesn't work so I upload random documents and write using the edit/preview document feature on this site.) Plus school is totally stressing me out, my teachers are giving out assignments and plenty of homework (eugh) and there is this STUPID, GAY seating arrangement that I LOATHE which makes me so ANGRY that I come home FURIOUS and in a very destructive mood, haha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So if this chapter is slightly WEIRD it's cos I am FURIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**THANKYOU SO MUCH to all my reviewers. I love you all, really I do! (In a friendly way of course). **_

_**Anonymous review replies:**_

**_The Mad One- Hi!!! Thanks SO much for reviewing!! You rock! Your encouragement is awesome and I thank you again for taking the time to review! =D_**

_**Lydia- ahh!! I never imagined Yuki as 'plump and peppery' either. No ways!! I haven't written any other Tamora Pierce fics- a few Twilight songfics, 8 or 9 chapters of an Artemis Fowl fic, 1 chapter of a Twilight fic, a Twilight all human last chapter, but not much else. I am hoping to after I conclude this one (maybe a sequel or more K/Ds!!) but yeah. I love that you review every chapter! Thankyou so much!! I only just read your most recent review and I was like YAY!!! Someone reads my story 50 times!!! Hehe!!! And I LOVED your secret ideas so you might see some of them this chapter! =)**_

_**Oh yeah- what series is Melting Stones? I don't THINK I've read it but... you never know!!!**_

_**?- I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! lolz, that goes for everyone, if you read these :) Thankyou for the feedback and I really hope you like both endings!**_

_**ALSO- I am SO SO SO sorry if I didn't reply to your review! I tried to, so hopefully you at least got a short thankyou?!! Please don't be offended if you didn't- if you didn't, here you are- THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ok. Anyway. I'm sure you'd rather read the story rather than my crazy hyped thankyous.... and furious rampages!!!**_

_**Oh yeah, so this chapter is dedicated to....**_

_**my LOVELY, AWESOME, GORGEOUS, BEAUTIFUL, SWEET, EXCELLENT, FANTASTIC, (I need a thesaurus...), did I say, AWESOME? I think so. Anyway. This is dedicated to my ..fill in all those words... REVIEWERS!! YES!! Cause I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Previous chapter:**_

_He knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was hardly concentrating on this lady, all his thoughts were straying back to Kel. Again and again. Snap out of it!..._

_"Um, there's something I need to tell you," Dom began, clearing his throat nervously..._

_"You mean, you have no romantic interests in me whatsoever," Kel stated quietly, after having had enough of his nervous babbling..._

_"Yes." Dom was glad to have gotten it out. "I apologise that I led you to believe otherwise."..._

_"So, who's the lucky woman?" she asked, forcing her tone to be bright..._

_"You know the Lady Knight that I was mentioned before?" Dom asked, eyes on the ground..._

_Dom nodded his head, seeming wistful. "Yes, I know. She doesn't seem quite my type, I mean..." he trailed off..._

_Neal could see, for once, emotions raging on his best friend's face..._

_He made his way to a tree behind Dom, as quietly as possible, and began making motions at Kel..._

_"What! Are! You! Doing?!!" Kel demanded, grabbing Neal's arm and tugging him further into the bushes..._

_"Don't tell him!" Neal pleaded desperately..._

_"No." Neal flashed her a wicked smile. "I expect you to keep your identity a secret until my wedding, so I can embarrass Dom, of course, because if you don't..."_

_He whispered something into her ear..._

_"WHAT!" Kel shrieked, and quickly lowered her tone. "You would NOT tell anyone that..."_

_"Fine," Kel muttered angrily. "It's a secret until your wedding."_

_Neal smiled, satisfied. "Shake." He held out his hand._

_Kel shook it, squeezing it a little harder than necessary..._

_Kel strode back to Dom and the horses, mumbling rude things about Neal all the way..._

**_E1 Ch 14: The Wedding_**

The rest of the ride had been awkward for both Kel and Dom. Now that Kel knew Neal was stalking them, she was annoyed and busting to beat him on the practise courts, and Dom was slightly horrified at spilling his guts to a complete stranger that, luckily, was leaving in a day, with his secret safe.

Or so he _thought_.

As soon as the ride was over, Kel left Dom in the stables and walked slowly up the hill to the palace.

She was tired and thoroughly angry, not just with Neal, but with having to keep her secret for the next four days.

One more day of being primped and dressed up.

Then three more of being quiet.

I _can't tell him before though.... Neal would tell everyone **that**._

Kel shuddered at the memory.

If _that_ got out, well, her reputation would be completely ruined.

Her mind strayed back to that terrible night, less than a year ago.

_-flashback-_

_"Have another one," the knight flashed his white teeth in a smile._

_Kel didn't know why she was doing this, she didn't know how she came to be at this inn in Corus, she didn't know how she met this knight or why she was talking to him and letting him buy her drinks._

_Or maybe she did._

_The knight's blue eyes searched her face, his dark- almost black- hair was unruly. _

_He looked like Dom._

_So maybe this was why she was getting so drunk with him._

_He seemed to like her, like no one else did._

_She had come to the conclusion that she was unlovable- Cleon had left her for his betrothed, although he hadn't wanted to, it was clear that her relationship with him had never been love. _

_Dom didn't return her crush._

_No other man ever looked her way._

_Except for this Dom-look-alike._

_She didn't even know his name._

_Yet she tipped the seventh drink he had bought her down her throat, smiling at him flirtatiously._

_It had gotten even worse from there._

_She didn't remember everything from that night, all she knew was that she'd had more and more to drink until she was completely oblivious as to what was happening._

_She had almost lost her virginity to that unknown knight._

_After the drinks, he had begun kissing her, just her cheek first, then her lips. Again and again. And again. For longer and longer._

_Kel still remembered his hot breath on her face, him pulling her by her hand up the stairs to his rooms, pushing her down onto his bed and collapsing there with her._

_He had begun taking off both of their clothes, Kel had been too drunk to know what was happening. _

_He had gotten to her breeches when he passed out, luckily._

_She had woken the next morning with a splitting headache, wearing only her loincloth and a note._

_The note had said 'Farewell. I do not know your name, if I knew it, I have forgotten. The only thing I remember is- you're a good kisser. You don't seem like the sort that normally hangs around bars, but I wouldn't know. Don't worry, we didn't get any further than kissing... that I remember, at least. Maybe you remember differently. -L'_

_She had never seen the knight again._

_-end flashback-_

Kel shook her head in disgust at the very memories. She couldn't believe that she'd almost let herself go with a _stranger_.

And she didn't know how Neal knew, but she knew that no one else could **ever** know. The shame, the disappointment from her friends and training masters, the embarrassment, would be too much. No. No one else could ever find out.

OH. Kel turned slightly pale.

She thought she might have figured out how Neal knew.

Her diary.

Full of her thoughts and hopes, her dreams... and her crushes, since arriving at the palace as a page.

_Oh no._

Kel had poured her heart out into her diary- her childish crush on Neal himself, her annoyance at her period, Cleon's kisses, her huge crush on Dom, she had even carried around a note that Dom had sent her once, at Midwinter... and all the details of what she remembered of her night out.

_Why did I ever get drunk?_ Kel moaned in her head.

She had to try and forget, try and forgive herself for what almost happened.

After that, she had sworn never, ever to get drunk again.

Dom had changed all that.

Drunkeness, Kel decided, was never a good thing.

She returned back to her earlier, safer thoughts.

Four days... Then Neal and Yuki's wedding.

Kel's feelings towards the wedding were mixed. She was slightly apprehensive- what if Dom was angry at her? Or if he hated her for pretending to be something she wasn't?

But she was also excited.

The man she had had a crush on for about five years returned her feelings and she would have a chance to talk to him in four days.

The anticipation was killing her inside.

She blinked as she realised that she had reached Yuki's rooms and pushed open the slightly ajar door.

Big mistake. Kel backed out quickly in horror, covering her eyes.

"MEATHEAD!!!" she yelled, her frustration shattering her mask. "YOU COULD AT LEAST SHUT THE DAMN DOOR IF YOU'RE GOING TO START DOING _THINGS _WITH YOUR WIFE!"

Neal appeared in the doorway, straightening his ruffled tunic and running his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"We thought you'd be longer on your ride with my cousin," he murmured, trying to regain some dignity.

Kel rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks to you, my ride turned awkward."

Neal snorted. "You _should_ be thanking me!"

"For what?!" Kel exclaimed.

"I was the one that thought of this brilliant plan in the first place," Neal said smugly. "I was the one who thought of dressing you up, and look where it led you to? Dom's confessed feelings for you. What more do you want?"

Kel was fuming too much to answer. She stomped into Yuki's rooms, leaving an indignant Neal behind.

"Hello, Kel," Yuki said innocently, her hair neat and her dress smoothed.

"Does your door have a lock?" Kel demanded. "Because if it does, you should use it."

Yuki giggled. "Was your ride fun?"

"I know you know what happened," Kel sighed.

"Are you looking forward to my wedding yet?" The Yamani's eyes twinkled.

Kel remembered her earlier concerns. "Yuki," she whispered seriously. "What if he's angry?"

Her friend's expression instantly changed to one of worry. "Kel, I'm sure he won't be. He likes you- if not loves you."

"You think?" Kel stared at her friend.

"I think so." Yuki stood up. "I'm going to go see how Lalasa's going with my dress, do you want to come?"

Kel shook her head thoughtfully. Yuki exited the room, leaving Kel with a lot on her mind.

* * *

Neal rubbed his hands together, smiling wickedly. He couldn't wait until his wedding- and not just because he was finally making his affections for his Yamani blossom public- but also because of Kel and Dom.

Oh, Dom. He couldn't wait to humiliate his cousin in front of crowds of people. Dom's shock would be comical. He would probably do something stupid.

Neal's smile grew larger at the thought.

He had had to blackmail Kel about her hidden relationship with Cleon to make her keep it a secret, but it would be worth it.

He remembered his whispered words in her ear- _"because if you don't, I'll tell everyone about you and him."_

His smile grew even bigger. Oh no, Kel wouldn't tell.

* * *

"DOM!" Raoul yelled in his ear.

Dom jumped guiltily, trying to pretend he'd been listening. "Yes, m'lord?"

Raoul fixed him with a frustrated glare. "What is it this time, sergeant? You're standing there looking like you're dreaming about something... or someone."

"N-no, sir," Dom stammered. How had he guessed?! Dom had been thinking of Kel, wondering when she'd get back.

To Dom's shock, Raoul started sniggering uncontrollably. "You're not a very good actor, sergeant."

And with that, he walked away.

Dom stared after him, an expression of confusion on his face.

"What?" he muttered.

"If it isn't my favourite cousin!" A familiar voice called.

"Oh no," Dom groaned loudly.

"Domitan! That's no way to greet me," Neal smirked.

"What do you want, Meathead?" sighed Dom.

"I want to know, how long have you liked Kel for?"

Dom gaped at him.

"What!" It wasn't a question, it was a comment.

Neal tapped his foot, waiting for an answer.

"Um...." Dom didn't particually want to tell his cousin anything, but he already seemed to be well informed. "Why... why do you think I like Kel?"

"Puh-lease," Neal crossed his eyes. "It's pretty obvious," he snickered to Dom, even though he hadn't realised until Yuki had told him, and he had followed Kel and Dom in the forest.

"Um.... How is it obvious?" Dom felt like burying his face into a pillow. First his men, now Neal. What did he look like, a lovesick puppy?

"C'mon," laughed Neal. "You're always flirting with her, you were devestated when she... got an assignment over Midwinter, you stare at each other like Yuki and I do, and you're just... um... you practically drool over her!"

_Oh no_. Dom's mouth dropped open. He shut it quickly.

Still unwilling to tell his cousin the truth, Dom snorted loudly. "Oh, cousin. You have an excellent imagination. Go put it to other uses."

Dom strode away swiftly, leaving Neal sniggering behind him.

"Oh boy," Neal sniggered. "I love annoying Dom."

* * *

The next day of dressing up Kel went smoothly and uneventfully, except for Neal trying to goad Dom into doing something rash.

Yuki held a small 'goodbye' party in the evening, everyone attended and 'farewelled' Lady Kariami.

_Thank goodness_, Kel thought. _Now only three days until the wedding... Three days of avoiding Dom..._

Dom's farewell to her had been awkward. "Goodbye," he had said stiffly, face flushing slightly.

"Goodbye, sergeant," Kel had replied, stifling a giggle at the look on his face.

"I trust you'll have a safe journey," Dom had shuffled his feet nervously.

"Of course," Kel had smiled widely up at him and made a quick decision. She stood on tiptoe and pecked his cheek. "Your secret's safe with me," she whispered in his ear. He had smiled again and taken his leave.

Kel watched his retreating back. _I really hope he's not going to be angry when he finds out..._

She had then 'farewelled' everyone else- Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Wolset, Lerant and the rest.

Now, it was the next morning and Kel was bored. She was 'back', had arrived late last night and no one suspected a thing.

Neal was determined for her not to go outside (because she might see Dom and tell him) and so was trying to teach her about healing in her rooms.

"Neal," Kel finally said firmly. "I. Have. No. Interest. In. Healing. Now let me go. Do you really think I'm going to tell Dom when you're blackmailing me?"

Neal smiled in satisfaction. "No. But just in case, I'm coming with you wherever you go."

"Even the privy?" Kel asked with a smirk.

Neal turned bright red. "No. Just... You know what I mean! I'll even joust with you!"

The next two days passed uneventfully, except for Neal becoming more and more scared towards his wedding, Yuki holding the same calm demomour but inside feeling the nerves and Kel becoming more and more scared of what Dom would say.

The day of doom finally dawned.

"KEL!" Alanna banged on Kel's door loudly. "You're getting up. We have to get ready!"

"I'm already up, Alanna," Kel said in a bored tone. She sighed and slid out of the bath, wrapping a towel tightly around herself.

"Good!" Alanna barged in, ignoring the fact that Kel was in a towel. Yuki followed her close behind.

"What, we're getting ready in my room?" Kel demanded, hiding behind her dressing screen.

"Yes. We can't kick Neal out of our rooms," Yuki managed a weak, nervous smile.

Alanna lay four dresses down on the bed.

"Four? There's only three of us!" Kel protested in alarm.

"Buri's coming," Alanna explained.

As if on que, Buri walked in the open door.

"Why is it open?" she asked, and shut it.

"Here, Kel." Alanna handed one of the dresses to Kel, who looked at it dubiously.

It was sapphire blue, much to her embarrassment, the exact shade of Dom's eyes, in a sort of kimono style- wide sleeves, tight bodice and a flared skirt with a slit up to Kel's thighs.

"Tell me I don't have to wear a corset?" Kel said hopefully.

"You have to wear a corset," Yuki said flatly.

"Damn," Kel muttered.

Alanna helped Yuki to lace up her corset tightly.

"Why are we getting ready so early anyway?" Kel asked, frowning.

"Because," Alanna tightened Yuki's corset more. "The wedding is just before lunch. We need a lot of time to get ready, you know, there is four of us. And we need time for things to go wrong."

"That's positive," Buri murmured.

"It's true!" Alanna exclaimed. "And Kel? You owe me a gold noble."

* * *

Four hours later, Alanna, Buri, Yuki and Kel were ready.

Both Yuki and Kel were feeling exceedingly nervous.

"Alanna?" Yuki asked, fanning herself worriedly. "What if Neal doesn't show up to the wedding?"

"I raised him better than that," Alanna said confidently. "He **was** my squire for four years, after all."

* * *

Neal was sweating and looked incredibly pale.

"Dom?" he looked at his cousin. "What if Yuki decides not to marry me?"

"You Meathead," Dom rolled his eyes. "She loves you. You're lucky. She won't."

Dom was thinking of Kel. He hadn't seen her since the night she had accidently kissed him and he didn't know where he stood in her life anymore.

He didn't even know whether he had a place.

* * *

The hall was decorated with leaves of every shade of green.

There were seats, with an aisle in between. There were pale pink petals spread across the aisle.

Neal stood at the end of the aisle, sweating profusely. Dom stood next to him, a hand clamped on Neal's shaking shoulder.

"Neal. It will be fine. Yuki will come."

Dom also was feeling nervous, but was sure that Neal was going to faint if he didn't say anything.

Alanna and Buri, along with George and Raoul, were sitting in the front row of seats.

Suddenly, soft music began playing, signalling that the bride would soon come- after the bridesmaid.

Kel. Dom stared ahead at the aisle, waiting.

And then _someone_ came.

Clad in a deep, sapphire blue dress, the lady was undoubtably beautiful. Her form wasn't slim, but wasn't fat either. It was gracefully inbetween.

The dress had a slit up to the thigh, revealing creamy white skin.

Dom's eyes were drawn to her face and he gasped loudly.

It was Lady Kariami.

But Yuki's bridesmaid was Kel! And Kel was back, he knew it, so why...

_Kel. Gone for three days. Lady Kariami came... Kel... Kariami... Kel... Kari... Kari... Kel... Kel is Kari... Kari is Kel... Kari Kel is... Kel Kari is... KEL IS LADY KARIAMI!!! Then... But... I TOLD HER!!! OH MITHROS!!! I told her that I liked her... She's going to think I'm a MORON. Oh damn, damn, damn, why was I so stupid... How did she manage that! I am an idiot..._

He finally registered the expression on his cousin's face.

Smug. Neal was looking smug.

"You knew!" Dom hissed in shock.

Kel reached the end of the aisle and stood on Neal's other side.

Dom was too busy thinking to realise that Yuki was now walking down the aisle.

Yuki reached the end and they both looked expectantly at Dom. Neal looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh.

Dom stared blankly back at them until he realised.

"OH!" he said loudly. The audience snickered.

Dom fumbled in his pocket for the rings... They weren't there!

He searched in his other pocket and found the box.

Pulling it out, Dom handed it to the priest who began talking in a deep baritone.

Dom was staring too much at Kel to even register the words.

Yuki and Neal exchanged promise rings.

Dom stared at Kel.

Neal's father said a few words and wished the couple the best for the future.

Dom stared at Kel.

Neal nudged Dom in the ribs.

"OW." Dom muttered angrily. "What was that for?!"

"Dom," Neal whispered, obviously laughing. "You're supposed to be giving a speech."

"Oops," Dom murmured, and cleared his throat.

Neal nudged him again. "You're supposed to be over there," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the uplifted platform.

"Okay." Dom walked towards the platform, past Kel.

"Um... I would just like to say..." Dom had completely forgotten his speech. He had written it out, prepared it, memorised it... And Kel had completely wiped it from his head. "Neal... um... is a great cousin, even if he is a massive Meathead. I... appreciated having him around so he could assist me in my pranks when I was small..."

"Hey! They were my pranks too!" Neal interjected angrily.

"No, cousin, they were mainly mine," Dom replied, to the titters of the audience. "Anyway. He never was big on brains but I'm glad he's found someone who is okay with that."

Yuki was by now giggling uncontrollably while Neal was looking wounded.

"I... am glad that he's found the person for him," Dom continued. "And I hope that when I get married he'll be my best man too."

"That should be soon," Neal stage-whispered, eyeing Kel in a suggestive manner.

Kel turned bright red.

Dom stared at her.

The audience cleared their throats and shuffled awkwardly, Dom tore his eyes off Kel.

"Um... Oh yeah. And I hope Yuki and Neal have a great future together, they make a great couple, and Meathead, I want you to know, your kids will ALWAYS have to compete against mine."

Neal snorted. "As if that will be any competion."

Everyone laughed.

The priest hushed everyone as Dom returned to his position next to Neal.

Dom stared at Kel, all through the vows, all through the priest's rambling, and finally, all through when Neal and Yuki kissed.

"You are now together, one, joined, husband and wife!" The priest announced over the clapping.

Neal and Yuki held up their entwined hands and everyone cheered.

Dom realised what was going on and began clapping too.

Neal and Yuki disappeared off into the crowd to receive their congratulations, leaving Kel and Dom alone.

Kel smiled hesitantly at Dom, and all Dom's fears vanished.

**_((I was going to be mean and leave it there but I guess I'll add some fluff cause it would be sad not to))_**

Dom sidestepped closer to her.

"So you're Lady Kariami?" he asked quietly. No one else seemed surprised. Perhaps all of them, one by one, had figured it out for themselves.

"Yes." Kel bit her lip and looked at the floor. "You're not... angry... are you?"

"Of course not!" Dom's face broke into a wide smile. "Kel... I meant what I said to you when you were Lady Kariami."

"Did you?" Kel looked at him hopefully.

Dom took the initiative and grabbed her hand in his.

"Kel... you kissed me, when you were drunk," he said softly.

"I know," she muttered, looking faintly embarrassed.

"Do you regret it?" Dom asked her uncertainly.

"No." Kel met his eyes. "Never. It was one of the best decisions I've ever made. Even if I was drunk."

They both smiled at each other.

"Just kiss her, Dom!" Neal practically yelled.

Kel and Dom broke their gaze and noticed that the whole room was staring at them.

"Oh," Kel murmured softly.

Dom smiled gently and leaned in to press his lips to hers.

A kiss. A promise. A hope of a future.

**_A/N: So what do you think? Please review, I will try and post the other alternate ending ASAP._**

**_Disappointed? Think it's lame? Think it's good? Shocked at Kel's dirty little secret?_**

**_Do you want an epilogue? A sequel? A background on anything in the story?_**

**_TELL ME!!! =)_**


	16. Ch 13 E2 OR Ch15: Let's Go

**_READ THE A/N please!!! And the one down the bottom of the page!_**

**_A/N- ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN REVIEWS!!! -does the review dance- YAY!!!!! _**

**_ok, anyway..._**

**_SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. I know you've heard it time and time again, but for one of the last times, I am SO sorry for not updating! School sucks when it gets busy, and I'm going on camp so I won't be able to update in the next week but then it's holidays so HOPEFULLY I will finish this story these holidays!!!!_**

**_There is this chapter, next chapter and probably an epilogue to go. And of course, I will be writing a sequel XD _**

**_Scope out the POLL on my page please!!_**

**_Also, a poll (poll 1) : What do you want in the epilogue? (These are the ideas I can work with)_**

**_a) Dom's proposal to Kel_**

**_b) Kel meeting Dom's family and vice versa_**

**_c) Kel and Dom's wedding_**

**_d) another idea (telll me....!)_**

**_On with the chapter!_**

**_Oh, wait, anonymous review replies-_**

**_Lydia [My Own Biggest Personal Fan- ILY!!!!!): I do actually like your idea of Dom having had a relationship with one of Kel's sisters, it works well... very well.... So depending on the poll, it might happen! :D_**

**_And YAY for reading Twilight!!! I love Twilight.... do you?!!!!_**

**_Anyway I REALLY had better get on with the chapter....................................._**

**_I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU GUYS ARE MORE THAN AWESOME!!!!_**

**_OH and I forgot last chapter- the whole Kel's dirty secret and silly Meathead idea goes to LYDIA!!! -hyped applause-_**

**_Also, if you were confuzzled, Neal didn't know about Kel's ACTUAL secret. He is a bit silly (obviously, he's the Meathead!) and he was still oblivious to the fact that practically everyone knew about Kel and Cleon, so that was his 'secret'. Don't worry, he hasn't turned evil!!_**

**_For reasons of my own, I decided to modify the first chapter 13, and make it fit for this, don't worry it isn't just a copy of chapter 13 slightly edited! it's WAY different!_**

**_RECAP:_**

_"...Dom and the Yamani getting together, as in really, really together!" He recognised Lofren's voice and he heard the chink of coins being set down on a table..._

_"Uh...." Wolset mumbled. "Ten on Dom and Lady Kel!".._

_"Time to get dressed! Dom's taking you riding in two bells time!"_

_Kel sighed as she also got up. "Can I back out of that?"..._

_Lady Kariami was waiting, fanning herself boredly. Dom studied her features, slowing to a walk as he neared her. No, he couldn't see anything even remotely Kel-ish about her, but he would keep looking...._

Ch 13ish part 1, to be continued in this chapter 13

_Kel put away her fan as soon as she noticed Dom jogging towards her. He slowed to a walk and bowed as he reached her._

_"M'lady," he greeted her breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm late... Neal held me up."_

_Oh no... What has Neal been talking to him about? Kel thought, slightly alarmed._

_She smiled at Dom, trying to control her heart rate. Why, oh why, did he have to affect her this way?_

_"That's fine, Sergeant," she smiled at him._

_"Please, call me Dom," Dom actually winked at her. All this flirting was paying off, then..._

_A wink??! What is that supposed to mean? Kel thought, but was slightly relieved at this invitation. She had nearly slipped up and called him 'Dom' a few times instead of 'Sergeant' so it was definitely better that she could call him both._

_She smiled coyly at him. "I'm honoured. You can call me... Kari," she improvised quickly._

_Dom returned her smile, seeming pleased as he held out his hand to her._

_"Thankyou," She took it, masking the flush of her cheeks at being so close to him._

_"Have you ridden before?" he asked her._

_"Yes," Kel informed him. She had already decided it would be too hard to disguise her ease on a horse._

_"Good," Dom led her into the stables. Passing many horses, Kel noticed Peachblossom and Hoshi, side by side, and bit down on her lip, hard. Would Dom notice that not even one of her horses was missing?_

_"How odd." Dom halted and Kel held back a groan. "Peachblossom and Hoshi are still here... I wonder why," he mused._

_"Peachblossom and Hoshi?" Kel played dumb. She wasn't supposed to know herself..._

_"Kel's horses," Dom explained thoughtfully. "Kel's the Lady Knight, she went on an assignment a day ago, but she hasn't taken either of her horses. I have no idea why."_

_To Kel's intense relief, Dom continued walking._

_"Here," he said, stopping outside a stall. The horse inside was shiny and black. "You can ride Darkstride, he's quite calm."_

_Kel nodded in agreement and offered her hand to the horse to smell._

_"I'll saddle him," Dom offered, and began collecting various items of tack._

_"Don't worry, I can." Kel took the heavy saddle from him, shoving her long sleeves back and began saddling Darkstride._

_Dom watched, his mouth slightly agape._

_Whoops... Kel noticed. Court ladies don't do that, do they?_

_Dom realised she had noticed him staring and quickly began saddling his own horse._

_"You must be... strong..." he finally said, his back to her._

_Kel finished buckling the girth and began putting on the bridle. Darkstride stood patiently._

_"Not really," she disagreed, after a moment's silence. Not compared to Lord Raoul, at least..._

_"You lifted the saddle!" Dom pointed out incredulously, poking his horse in the ribs so it would let out its breath. "Most noble ladies don't touch saddles, except for riding in them, let alone are strong enough to lift saddles."_

_"Maybe... Maybe Yamani ladies are just... more... uh... stronger than Tortallan ladies," Kel stammered, at a loss of what to say. She leant against the stall door, finished preparing Darkstride._

_Dom shrugged, and finished quickly._

_"And you can saddle your horse fast," he added, realising that she was finished before him._

_Kel didn't reply. She began leading Darkstride out of his stall and Dom followed, leading his mare, Willow._

_When they were outside, Kel automatically bounced on her feet and heaved herself into the saddle._

_Oh no... Not again... She took in Dom's expression and looked down, straightening her skirts. Most court ladies rode side saddle, but Kel found that style annoying and so had talked Yuki into a wide skirted dress with breeches underneath._

_"Who taught you how to ride?" Dom asked, still nonplussed by her independence. He'd never met anyone like her... Other than Alanna and Kel, of course. Is that what Lerant means? No, he said 'looks'..._

_"My brothers." Kel knew the truth wouldn't do any harm, in this case._

_They began riding into the forest._

**Chapter 15 (Actually Chapter 13 of Ending 2 but you know...)**

Kel sneaked a subtle peek at Dom, only to find him staring at her, a contemplative look on his face.

She looked away from him quickly and stared off into the other direction.

There was silence from both of them; birds tweeted in the distance and the leaves of the trees rustled softly. They rode on. Kel had no idea where they were going, and didn't like to break the silence to ask.

They passed trees, rocks and even a cave that Kel had never seen before.

Kel flicked her eyes quickly to Dom again, and was relieved to find that he wasn't staring.

It was hot, she had to resist flicking a tiny droplet of sweat trickling down her neck. Looking up at the sky, she realised that dark clouds were slowly moving closer.

"Dom?" she brushed her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes, Kari?" Dom answered, turning his head to look at her.

She nodded in the direction of the clouds. "I think it's going to rain."

Dom started at the sight of the clouds. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise... We'd better be getting back. It's been quite a while."

Kel nodded her head in agreement and turned her horse around. Dom followed suit.

It was all silent again. Kel listened, she could hear the faint sounds of running water, and... rustling?

She turned her head in the direction of the noise, but could see nothing. Thinking she must have been imagining it, she turned her head back to the pathway that the horses were clopping through.

It was all silent again. Kel reached up to swipe more sweat off her face, when she heard the rustling again. Louder.

"Dom?" she asked nervously. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dom was jerked out of his thoughts.

"That... rustling."

"Oh." Dom listened, but it didn't come again. "No. Are you sure it isn't just the wind?"

"It must have been," Kel replied doubtfully. She halted her horse. "I'm going to walk for a while."

Dom nodded and also dismounted.

They walked along at a swift pace, Kel realised that they must have come a lot further than she had originally thought.

A crunch of leaves... A soft, sharp whistle... Kel whipped around to see about a dozen, raggedly clothed men, holding long hunting knives walking towards them, menacing smiles on their faces.

Dom also turned. His face turned from peaceful to horrified in a split second.

Kel's hand automatically went to her waist for her sword, but then she remembered that she wasn't armed- and she was meant to be a pretty Yamani doll.

She had to make a decision. Get robbed by bandits and let Dom get hurt trying to fight, or reveal her true identity?

_That isn't very hard,_ Kel scolded herself mentally.

She bent over as if to fiddle with her boot, but slid a hand inside and pulled out a silver dagger, with sapphire blue stones in the handle.

"Get away from us," she said evenly, in her normal voice. She used one long sleeve to wipe more sweat off her face. It dawned upon her that the sweat was probably washing away some of her makeup, anyway.

Dom shot her a look of complete and utter shock. "Kel?" he said incredulously.

Kel nodded without looking at him.

One of the bandits laughed, obviously not recognising Kel's name. "Does the delicate little lady think she's going to stab us with that puny dagger?"

The other bandits joined in.

Kel stood in a defensive position. "I am, actually," she said grimly.

The bandits howled with laughter and then one, seeming to be the leader, straightened up. "Now, are you going to come quietly or put up a fight?"

"Put up a fight... obviously," Dom growled, his face furious. It was the first time he'd spoken since Kel had revealed her identity.

Kel sent him an apologetic look but there was no time to talk.

The bandits ran forward. Kel already knew that they had no chance, but she had to try.

One bandit tried to grab her by the skirt but she kicked out at him and stabbed forward with the dagger that Neal had given her. It didn't kill the bandit, but he yelped loudly in shock, nursing a stabbed arm.

Dom was unarmed, so he was fighting only with his body. He smashed his fist into one of their faces and spun, kicking another in the teeth.

They put up a good fight, but there were too many bandits. A dozen against two.

They managed to fell about six of the bandits before being surrounded by the remaining six.

"Drop the dagger," one snarled at Kel.

Kel smiled sarcastically. "Still think I'm no threat?" She asked, dropping the dagger at his feet.

Dom and Kel were bound together, Dom's hands tied tightly together and then tied to Kel's. They were dragged away, presumably to a camp.

"Dom, I'm so-" Kel began.

"Shut up!" A ragged man growled at Kel, shoving his knife in front of her face. "Or d'ya want your tongue cut out?"

"What do you want from us?" Dom demanded.

The bandit grinned, revealing a lack of teeth. "You, we want your clothes and money. Perhaps someone back in the richies palace will even pay a ransom for you, pretty boy. The lady, well, I'm sure we can use her for _lots_."

"Don't you dare," Dom spat.

Laughter echoed around the bound pair.

* * *

It was dark. Night had come, and Kel and Dom were shut in a small shack. Presumably, the robbers were asleep.

They had reached the 'camp' just a little while ago. There had been even more robbers lounging round the tiny wooden huts that were built.

Kel knew that she should be thinking of an escape plan, but instead she was thinking of Dom.

"Dom?" Kel asked tentatively.

Dom twisted to try and face her. "Kel?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered ashamedly. "For everything."

Much to Kel's relief, Dom laughed softly. "I'm not mad at you, Kel."

"You should be," Kel replied. _Not only handsome, nice and funny, but forgiving as well!_ She thought and then quickly corrected herself. _Shut up, Kel! He'll never like you. Not in that way._

"No, I shouldn't," Dom said quietly. "I could never get mad at you, Kel."

Kel's heart beat faster, much to her extreme embarrassment. She really, really hoped that Dom couldn't feel it thudding against her ribs.

_Doesn't like you, no, no, no_, she chanted in her head.

There was a slight pause in conversation.

"Kel. Do you remember Midwinter?"

Oh no. Kel's cheeks actually turned bright red. "Yes," she mumbled.

Dom shifted again, trying to see her face... which was hard, seeing has they were tied back-to-back.

"Do you regret it?" he asked her.

_Regret it?_ Kel considered. Yes... It had been the biggest mistake of her life, apart from the night at the inn. Or maybe kissing Dom _had_ been worse. She had ruined a good friendship, made it awkward... _But I've always wanted to kiss him... And it was great... Soft, warm..._ She poked herself mentally. _Bad thoughts, Kel._

Kel was silent. What could she say?

In the darkness, Dom loved the feel of her warm back against his. And while riding, he had realised that he didn't want a pretty Yamani woman- he wanted Kel. And he could never have anyone else.

"Please say that you don't, Kel," his voice broke nervously.

Kel shook her head, thinking that she had heard wrongly. She replayed the words over and over again in her mind. _Please say that I don't... regret kissing him at Midwinter? I think I must be dreaming..._

"Kel?" Dom sounded incredibly agitated.

Kel pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't having a fantasy. "Ow!" she exclaimed in shock. She had been so sure that it was some sort of heavenly dream.

"What?" Dom's tone of voice was now confused.

"I thought... I thought I was dreaming," Kel admitted, smiling now.

"And just what were you dreaming?" asked Dom huskily.

"I was dreaming that you asked me to please say that I didn't regret kissing you at Midwinter."

Dom couldn't help chuckling. "If you're dreaming, then I am too. Now tell me, was it a good dream?"

Kel nodded and then realised that he couldn't see her. "Yes," she answered simply.

Dom managed to turn so that he was half facing her. "I like you, Kel. A lot."

She almost forgot how to breathe with pure happiness. "I like you, too, Dom."

Dom grinned into the darkness. "Can I kiss you... when we get out?"

"Of course," Kel answered, trying to contain her joy.

"Then let's get out quickly." He set to work, trying to pick at the knot binding his hands.

The night passed and Kel actually fell asleep, her head awkwardly positioned on Dom's back. Dom worked away at the knot, until finally, his hands were free. "Damn, those robbers certainly know how to tie a good knot," he murmured.

Kel shifted in her sleep and her head slid off his back. She woke. "Oh!"

"Kel," Dom whispered. "I'm free. But it's almost dawn. We have to escape while we can."

"Alright." Kel agreed.

Dom stretched his stiff legs and arms before sitting back down and holding Kel's bound hands. He squeezed them gently before undoing the bonds.

Kel flexed her stiff fingers and wrists and stood up. "Let's go."

He laughed quietly. "I think you're forgetting something."

Dom spun Kel around so that he was facing her and held her in his arms. Slowly, he bent and pressed his warm lips to hers. He could feel her smile against his lips before responding.

It was more than pleasant, but he broke off after a moment unwillingly. "Let's go," he said, repeating her earlier words.

He heard her laughing softly and wrapped his hand around her own.

They snuck to the door, which was surprisingly left unlocked; perhaps the bandits thought that they wouldn't be able to get the tight, stiff knots undone. Dom turned the handle and pushed it open quietly, luckily it didn't squeak.

The men were all sleeping, their heads facing into the now glowing embers of a fire.

"They didn't leave guards," Kel whispered. Her mere whisper sounded loud in the dead quiet.

Dom shrugged at her and, spotting her dagger, tiptoed over to retrieve it. He handed it to her and picked up one of the bandit's knives for him to use.

He bent over, so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Let's try and sneak away, first. I don't think we have much of a chance against more than a dozen robbers."

Kel nodded and they took one, two, three steps into the trees.

**_(sucky ending, hey? Oh well. Leaves space for next chapter.)_**

_**CREDITS- **__**Silver-Creasent-MOON1995**__** - the bandit idea!!! I loved it!!! So, it's been used!! Slightly modified, but you know. It was still awesome. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**_

**_Admittedly I was gonna use a whole Kel caught up in prank idea, but I had inspiration for this idea, so yeah. Thankyou SO MUCH for all your ideas though, they were ALL great!!_**

**_OH!!! READ THIS!!!! 20 Brownie points (I don't even know what they are but HEY!!) to the person who can guess the significance of the guy that Kel almost slept with [her dirty little secret guy] and if you think that you're right, don't put it in a review, please! PM it to me!! =)_**

**_OH- and poll 2: What do you think should take place next chapter?_**

**_Dom and Kel get back to the palace and _**

**_1) They reveal to everyone that they are together and that Dom knows_**

**_2) They hide the fact that Dom knows and pretend that nothing happened_**

**_3) They tell everyone that Dom knows but leave out the fact that they are sorta together, making Yuki and Neal... tortured... until later!_**

**_4) Dom goes along as if he doesn't know and the 3rd company figure out and think that he doesn't know... so it all goes sorta ridiculously..._**

**_5) OTHER- tell_**

**_6) Neal has followed them (like last chapter 13) and as they are leaving the bandits wake and there's a huge fight but Neal has brought help...._**

**_ILY all!! =)_**


	17. Ch 14 E2 OR Ch16, Part One: Short Notice

**_A/N: So here you go. The first installment of chapter 16, ending 2._**

**_And thankyou SO MUCH for the reviews. I seriously live on those things!!_**

**_Anonymous review reply:_**

**_Lydia: ahhh I love you!!!!! you review every chapter!! lol =)_**

**_Ugh, I hated Renesmee too. I mean, she was a sorta cool character but the fact that she was Bella and Edward's kid was just... stupid._**

**_I LOVE YOUR EPILOGUE IDEA!!!! The title of the story was totally on the spot and pointless, but your epilogue idea made it work. Yessss- I'm loving it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter (part 1 of it that is):_**

**Chapter 16 (E2, Part One)**

Dawn was just breaking and Kel and Dom staggered out of the forest, exhausted but pleased. By then, Kel had told him the whole story behind Lady Kariami.

"There's just a couple of things left," Dom's brow wrinkled as he remembered. "Why were you avoiding us last week? Especially me?"

Kel blushed slightly, but she wanted to be honest with him. "I was... embarrassed," she told him, hoping he'd leave it at that.

"Embarrassed?" Dom demanded. _No such luck_. "What about?"

Kel stared at the ground, trying not to go even redder than she already was. "I was embarrassed... because I'd liked you ever since I was Raoul's squire. I was trying to get over you, Dom."

There was a long silence and Kel looked up to meet tender blue eyes. Dom wordlessly stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't try to get over me now," he whispered.

Kel smiled and they stood like that for a few minutes.

"What about New Hope?" Dom asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kel asked, slightly confused at the abrupt change of subject.

"Are you still upset over it- and Tobe?"

"I miss it," Kel said quietly. "And I miss Tobe, of course. But I think, over time, I'll be fine. The last few days have been hectic, I've hardly thought of it. But sometimes..." She fell silent.

Dom rubbed her hand soothingly.

Reluctantly, Kel took her head off his shoulder. "I'd better go, before Yuki wakes up. What are we going to do...about us?" She realised that she didn't even know whether there was an 'us'. "What am I to you?"

Dom chuckled softly and Kel looked at him, slightly hurt. Dom noticed and was instantly sorry.

"I'm sorry, Kel. I just find it funny that after all we've been through, you don't realise how much I care for you."

He let go of her and took a step back, holding her hands tightly in his. "Keladry of Mindelan, may I have the honour of courting you?"

Kel was elated. _I can't believe it. He actually feels the same way..._ She smiled euphorically and then met a thoroughly puzzled Dom's eyes.

"Um... do I get an answer?" he asked.

She giggled. "Of course. Yes, I mean."

Dom grinned, he felt like he was on top of the world. "Now about the whole telling thing..."

"Yes?"

"Can we please keep it a secret?! Let's not tell Meathead, okay?" Dom said, a mischevious grin lighting up his face. "I want to see him tortured... Trying so hard to set us up but not realising that we're already together..." He smiled at her.

Kel had to laugh. "Alright. In that case, let's go back to our rooms and pretend nothing happened."

Dom nodded and then hesitated, not sure whether to kiss her on the lips or the cheek. "Kel," he said decisively. "I want you to know that I've treated women badly in the past. I've broken plenty of hearts. I've been what you'd call a ladies man."

He paused uncertainly and then continued. "I regret it. But I want you to see that I'm serious about you. The others... I don't know why. But I care for you, and I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to know, I want it to be right with you... I want to take it slow and not ruin your reputation. I was stupid with other women and I really wish I hadn't been, I just-"

He stopped when Kel brought up her hand to touch him on the cheek. "I know, Dom. And I should say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I should be sorry, I was an idiot."

"No," Kel admitted. "I was. The other day... I thought you did it for the fun of it. I was going to try and hurt you, break your heart like I felt mine was broken. But then you told me... well, Lady Kariami, about how you felt..."

"I'm sorry, Kel." Dom apologised softly. "I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I didn't realise how strongly I felt about you, up until yesterday. I was annoyed at myself for actually caring. I was furious, I was hurt that you'd left without saying goodbye or talking about the kiss. I was trying to get over you."

Kel smiled. "I think we should both just forget it. We've hurt each other, but we're fine now."

He squeezed her hands gently, loving how she was so quick to forgive, loving how they could actually talk to each other, loving the feel of her hands in his... loving her. "Kel, can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can kiss me!"

Their lips met.

* * *

Kel tiptoed down the corridor and into her normal room, her emotions churning- excitement, disbelief, elation, anticipation...

She pushed open the door quietly and was startled to see Lalasa sitting on a stool, sewing.

"Oh! M'l-Kel! I thought you were staying with Yuki?"

Kel hated lying to Lalasa, but she quickly thought of an excuse. "I am... but I sneaked out this morning to do some training. I need a bath now, though."

Lalasa instantly jumped up. "I'll get the hot water... Why were you training in a dress?" she asked, as she noticed Kel's muddy riding dress.

"Oh... I... Yuki confiscated all my shirts so I had to wear a dress with breeches underneath," Kel explained lamely.

"Ah." Lalasa knew that that wasn't the whole truth but left it alone.

Kel dug through her clothes and found a suitable dress to wear back to Yuki's. She then found clean undergarments and boots.

She helped Lalasa with the remaining buckets of water until the bathtub was full.

"Thanks, Lalasa," Kel smiled at her maid gratefully.

She slid into the warm water and closed her eyes, wishing that she could get back to sleep instead of having her last day as Lady Kariami.

The dirt and muck washed off and the water turned a faint, pale brown. Kel only got out when the water began to go cold.

She dressed quickly and, thanking Lalasa once more, hurried back to Yuki's rooms.

Kel let herself in. Much to her surprise, Yuki was already up, brewing a cup of tea for herself.

When she saw Kel, a massive smile lit up her face.

"Kel," she said, looking a little too pleased. "Where were you? Did you have any... trouble while riding?"

Kel narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why did Yukimi look so satisfied? And why would she have paused before 'trouble'? Could she have... _Oh no. I bet she hired those bandits... Sly. Very sly._

Kel kept her face carefully blank and innocent. "No. We were fine. We rode further than we thought, so we got back when it was dark. I thought it was best not to wake you up, so I slept in my room instead."

Yuki now looked slightly put-out. "Oh," she muttered, glaring at the floor. "You should have woken me. I wouldn't have minded."

_Wow, the extremes my friend would go to to get me and Dom together... Bandits!_ Kel thought, slightly horrified. _It did work, though..._

Yuki brightened again, realising that there was one question that she hadn't yet asked. "So, how did it go? With Dom, that is."

Kel decided to play being upset. She plonked on Yuki's bed and sighed in what she hoped was a tragic way. "He doesn't like me. Nothing happened." _More like everything happened..._

Yuki sat beside her, forgetting about the cup of tea that she had just been making. "Tell me _all_ that happened during your ride."

Kel was alarmed. _Oh no. Now I have to make up a whole ride!_

* * *

Dom returned to the Own's barracks, humming contently, to hear loud talking. He halted, confused. His lazy Third Company never got up this early, unless they were up to something...

He strained his ears to try and hear, but couldn't, and so stepped closer.

"You're right!" Wolset's voice exclaimed. "I woulda never thought!"

_Thought what?_ Dom stepped closer, in the hope that they would continue talking.

He wasn't disappointed.

"D'ya think Sergeant Dom knows?" one of them sniggered.

"Nah," said Lerant. "An' I don't think we should be telling 'im!"

"Let's pull a few pranks on 'im!"

Dom groaned silently. What didn't he know, and why were they pranking him?

"So," one of the slower Third Company members tried to understand. "The Yamani isn't a Yamani... It's Lady Kel..."

_WHAT?!!! How in Mithros's name did they figure THAT out?_

"Yes, you dimwit!" Wolset shouted loudly, and then lowered his tone. "And Sarg Dom doesn't know."

Dom couldn't help finding it amusing. He restrained his laughter with difficulty.

"But how is she Lady Kel? She's... er... the Yamani wears dresses permanantly! And makeup! And does her hair!"

There was the sound of a hand connecting with a head. "She _is_, you moron. Can't you see it? They look similar. Either the Yamani's Kel's sister or she's Kel. And I'd say she's definitely Kel." That was Lerant.

"And so," Wolset continued slowly. "We are not going to tell Dom, and we are going to have some fun. Got it? And course one of action- steal the lady and pull a prank."

Dom, shaking his head in disbelief- _how did they figure that out when I couldn't_? -, tiptoed away to tell Kel.

* * *

"OW!" Kel yelped, as Yuki tightened the braid in her hair, after doing her makeup.

"Kel," Yuki said with forced patience. "It's only braiding. You have been through a war. Which do you think is worse?"

"Braiding!"

Yuki sighed. "I shouldn't have asked that." She finally finished the braid and tied the end with a ribbon. "There. You look great. Now let's go have breakfast. It's the last day."

_Thank Mithros it's the last day..._

Kel stood and rubbed her head. "What were you doing to me?!"

"Don't do that!" Yuki scolded. "You're going to mess it up!"

A knock on the door made both of them look quickly in that direction. Yuki walked swiftly over and opened it.

Neal stood on the other side, wearing a large grin.

"You idiot!" In a split second, Yuki pulled out her shukusen and smacked him over the head. "We'll be back, Kel." She dragged him off down the hallway, whispering furiously.

Kel tried not to laugh. Yuki was obviously telling Neal that his brilliant bandit plan didn't work.

After several minutes, an abashed Neal and a grim looking Yuki came back to the door. "C'mon, Kel," Neal muttered, looking highly disappointed. Kel almost felt sorry for him. "We're going to breakfast."

Kel nodded and followed them down to the mess hall.

On the way, they met Dom. "Hello, Sir Meathead," he said, with an infectious smile. "Hello, ladies." He bowed briefly to both of them.

Kel tried not to smile, but it was hard- a massive smile was spreading its way across her face. She pulled out her shukusen and flicked it open in front of her face.

Neal and Yuki continued walking, Yuki deliberately looking away from Neal and Neal trying in vain to get her attention.

Dom fell in step beside Kel. "So, how did it go?" he asked in an undertone.

Kel glanced up but the couple was several metres ahead. "Fine. I think she believed me."

"Good," Dom smiled again at her and this time Kel let her answering smile show. "Kel... I think the Third Company boys have figured it out."

Her eyes widened. "What?! How did they...?"

"I don't know," murmured Dom. "But they think I don't know, and they're planning something. A prank, probably."

Kel shrugged. What could they do? "It's the last day, anyway. There isn't much that they can do."

"I wouldn't be so certain," Dom replied with a wink. "We managed some pretty short notice pranks." He was about to tell her all that he had heard, but they reached the mess hall doors and fell silent, entering behind Neal and Yuki.

The first thing that Kel noticed was the Third Company, all sitting at the one table with four spare seats.

It was easy to guess just who those four seats were reserved for.

Kel, Dom, Neal and Yuki gathered their food and headed towards the table.

"K- Lady Kariami!" Wolset exclaimed pleasantly. "Sit here." He waved a hand in the direction of the chair next to him.

Kel eyed him suspiciously but sat down.

There was no seat next to her, only three seats further down the long table and Dom reluctantly went and sat with Neal and Yuki.

"So," Wolset shoved a piece of bacon down his throat. "What are you doin' today, m'lady?"

"Uh... nothing?" Kel chewed her lip, confused. Was this one of their plans?

"Would you like to spend some time with me 'nd the boys?"

Kel, noticing Neal's suspicious green eyes on her, nodded. "That sounds... great."

_Oh no._ Dom tried to subtly get Kel's attention to try and signal that it was part of the Third Company's plan's, but Wolset occupied most of her attention by asking her questions constantly.

Breakfast was finally finished, and Wolset, followed by an apprehensive Kel, headed out of the banquet hall and down into the palace grounds.

**_A/N: Okay, so I think that was pretty long! That's why I'm splitting it into two seperate parts, I was never going to finish this today, and I wanted to so... I split it. _**

**_OK- I need ideas for Wolset+Third Company's pranks otherwise the next chapter won't be up for a looooong while! Muahahahahaaaa!!!!!!_**

**_You know what I'm about to say- please review!!! hehehe last chapter I got LOTS of reviews!!!_**

**_But just to let you know- I'm not even going to start writing the next chapter until I get 10 reviews XD. Sorry. But I'm evil..... Shouldn't be hard though, seeing as this story is on 73 people's alert list. HEHEHEHEHe! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Fluffy much, eh? I didn't have all that in to begin [Kel+Dom's talk] but I felt it was essential, so I added it._**

**_Anywayz, I don't care whether your reviews are one word or one paragraph! Or even just a smiley face! So long as I know that you're reading (and hopefully liking), I'm good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Crit is good as well of course though =)_**

**_ALSO- I have a question. I'm turning 14 in a few weeks, right, so I consider myself a young member of the site. Do you think my writing sounds immature?_**

**_Be honest. I'm cool with that. =)_**

**_OH- and there's going to be next part of this chapter, and probably more than just an epilogue. You'll see. =)_**


	18. Ch 15 E2 OR Ch 16, Part Two: The Duel

**__**

A/N: YAY!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER AT LAST!!!

**_So hopefully it isn't too depressing, seeing as I just... well just as in like 2/3 weeks ago...... wrote a saaaad fic (Behind These Hazel Eyes AKA Wrath Of A Lady Knight) omgosh that was SO fun to write!!! Kel's fit I mean, haha._**

**_thankyou HEAPS, SO MUCH for all the encouragement. it's just so, well, encouraging! lol. but no, thankyou. there's now 141 reviews, which makes me ecstatic._**

**_BROWNIE POINT COUNT DOWN THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Anyway..._**

**_Anonymous review replies:_**

**_mexican-girl246- lol, seriously? fanfic is probably blocked at my school... and thankyou HEAPS for taking the time to review! it is definitely weird, but I'm glad you like it that way!_**

**_Anonymous- thankyou HEAPS for reviewing! =) and thanks for the encouragement, it is AWESOME!!!_**

**_mlm- THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! lol. I'm excited now, heehee. But seriously, thankyou (dammit! that always reminds me of the Twilight avatar... you know the one with the pic of Edward in a tightish shirt and it says "Tight shirts... Thankyou, SMeyer. No, really... THANKYOU." anyway.) thanks for the review!! _**

**_Lydia- YESS!!! incredibly convincing, LOL.. nope, a membership on this site is free... otherwise I wouldn't be a member, haha. _**

**_WOW!!!!!!!!!!! You're a year younger than me- that's AWESOME!!!!!!!! (hehehe) I thought you were like 16 or something, but YES!!! Now I feel old... lol!!!!! _**

**_I like the persuasion idea.... I think I'll use it in another Kel/Dom fic.. hehe, the ideas are overflowing....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_yes- you can have brownie points XD. check the end of the chapter for the score. hehehe_**

**_the review dance... *looks slightly nonplussed*_**

**_well.... it mainly consists of me almost falling off my chair, then starting to jump around and squeal "I GOT REVIEWS!" _**

**_yeah..._**

**_hehe, you won't die when the story ends- you have to wait until the sequel ends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D_**

**_hope you guys enjoy the second part of the chapter:_**

**_Chapter 16 (Part 2, Ending 2): I'll Save You!_**

The rest of the Third Company trailed behind Wolset and Kel in various groups, Dom, Neal and Yuki included.

"So, m'lady," Wolset began. "We'll be heading down to the stables."

"Yes..." Kel blinked, unsure of what to say. The huge grin on Wolset's face made her feel sure that he was up to something, but what could she do?

Wolset's smile grew even bigger as they entered the stables, everyone else still trailing behind.

"Would ya like to go riding?" he asked Kel.

"Sure," Kel agreed.

The Third Company men drifted off into the stables, but Yuki, Neal, Lerant and Dom stood with Kel.

Wolset began saddling a horse while Kel watched, still keeping up her pretence of being a fragile court lady. She wouldn't make the same mistake as she had with Dom- saddling her own horse- although all that had turned out for the better.

She smiled at the memory and Neal eyed her suspiciously. "What makes you so happy?"

"It's the last day," Kel said out loud, knowing that to anyone else it would merely seem like she was saying it was the last day of her stay in Tortall... not that it mattered, seeing as everyone present _knew_.

Wolset suddenly froze while saddling the horse. "I smell smoke!" he exclaimed, looking around dramatically.

"Oh no," Dom groaned, realising what part of their plan must be.

Kel also could smell a smoky odour. She looked around, confused.

"M'LADY!" Lerant stared down at the hem of Kel's skirt. Kel followed his gaze, confused. "YOUR DRESS IS ON FIRE!!!"

To Kel's complete shock, the straw behind her was burning... but her dress wasn't on fire. She stepped away from the small fire swiftly but calmly, watching Wolset's smile suspiciously.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Fulcher came sprinting around the corner, bucket of water in hand, the rest of the Third Company following.

Dom watched in horror, starting forward. "Fulcher! She's not-"

He stopped mid-sentence when Fulcher emptied the entire bucket of water onto Kel's head.

She stood, her hair and face dripping wet, makeup running in torrents down her face, shoulders and torso damp... but the straw was still on fire.

"Lady Kel!" Wolset exclaimed, his face one big smile.

"FULCHER, YOU IDIOT!" Dom roared angrily, running over and grabbing the bucket from him. He went running around the corner.

All of the Third Company began laughing uncontrollably. Wolset actually fell over from laughing too hard- and landed in the fire.

"OWW!" He shrieked, rolling away. His hair was on fire, and with a comical expression on his face, he began smacking his head, trying to put the fire out.

At this point, Dom came dashing around the corner with a bucket of water. He threw it straight onto the fire, and Wolset.

"Mithros! Dammit!" Wolset finally managed to put the fire on his head out, which now left the fire on the straw still burning slightly.

Dom stamped on it with his boot, and then turned to Wolset, a deadly expression on his face. "What were you DOING?!"

Wolset looked terrified, and this made the rest of the Company burst into laughter again. Wolset's hair was burnt and blackened, there was barely any left and his scalp looked slightly burnt.

"Wolset!" Lerant hooted. "The ladies'll be chasing you!"

"Yeah," another member added. "Chasing you _away_!"

This made them all have another fit of laughter. Even Dom couldn't resist a smile.

And then the whole Third Company remembered Kel. All of their heads turned in her direction.

Dom thought quickly and decided to be completely oblivous.

"She's gone!" Lerant groaned.

Neal, Yuki and Kel had disappeared in all the commotion.

Dom also looked in the direction where all the Company was staring. "Who's gone?"

"Lady Kel!" Wolset rubbed his scalp and then winced. "Ouch."

"Lady Kel?" Dom put a puzzled look on his face. "She's out on an assignment, boys. Did you forget?"

The look on every one of them's faces made Dom want to start laughing uncontrollably. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch up and stopped it quickly. Oh, boy, was he going to have fun confusing them.

"But.... Serg! She was right there! She was Lady Kariami!" Fulcher whined.

Dom rolled his eyes, pretending to be frustrated. "Boys, boys, been at the drink again?"

He snickered inwardly as they all began talking loudly at once.

* * *

"Kel!" Yuki hissed, as Wolset was rolling on the ground, his head on fire. "Quick! Let's go!"

Kel almost told them that it didn't matter, her identity was out, but Neal grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the stables. "Quick! Before Dom sees you!"

She felt a laugh bubbling up in her throat but held it down with difficulty. "I'm coming!" she replied, lifting her skirts and running up the hill after Neal, wondering what was happening back in the stables.

* * *

Lunch came and Kel was once again the clean, made-up Lady Kariami.

"Um, Yuki?" she asked, outside the eating-hall's doors. "Don't you think that maybe the whole Third Company knows who I am- and have told everybody?!"

"Of course not," Yuki waited while Neal opened the door and began walkin briskly. "They wouldn't risk looking like idiots. They'll have kept their mouths tightly shut."

Kel raised an eyebrow doubtfully but followed them in.

Dom appeared next to her. "Sorry, Kel," he said in an undertone. "I didn't know what they were up to... are you alright?"

Kel glanced up at him with a small, unnoticable smile on her face. "Of course I'm alright, Dom. I've been through a war, remember?"

He grinned in relief. "I pretended I didn't see you, you know. They're completely confused."

She snickered softly, letting her eyes travel over to the Third Company, all of which who were staring at her, some in complete confusion and some with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Dom asked hopefully.

Kel let a small sigh escape. "Neal said, that since my morning with the boys was disasterous, he had... plans."

"Plans? Anything to do with me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything."

* * *

Neal rubbed his hands together in sheer glee. "Oh, this is gonna be good," he muttered.

"Neal," Kel threatened, her tone deadly. "Tell me where you are taking me!"

"No. That ruins it." His green eyes were mischevous.

"Neal... I'll joust you!"

_Desperate times call for desperate measures... Not that jousting Neal was ever a desperate measure._ Kel thought wryly.

He folded his arms across his chest, face smug. "Nope. Even that's not going to make me tell you."

Kel gave up reluctantly and stared out the window of the chariot. It had been about an hour since lunch; and it seemed that Neal really did have mysterious 'plans'.

"Why are _we_ in a _chariot_?" she started again.

"You'll see."

"NEAL!" Kel practically began grounding her teeth in sheer frustration.

Yuki, next to Neal, smiled wickedly. "Oh look," she said, as the chariot halted. "We're here."

Kel suspiciously stood and followed Neal and Yuki out.

She stared at the landscape around her.

"Neal. Why are we at a massive house, with lots of candles, and lots of people?"

All of those things, in her head, meant one thing.

"Oh," Neal's tone was innocent. "Didn't I mention that we were going to a party, hosted by my family?"

"What exactly do you mean by 'family'?" Kel demanded, dread filling her.

Neal's grin filled his whole face. "You know. The lot. My family, Dom's family..."

"Nealan." Her tone was like steel. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"You'll thank me one day," Neal said airily.

He took both Yuki and Kel's arms and led them towards the door.

"Oh look! What a surprise!" Yuki exclaimed, a smile plastered onto her features. "It's Dom!"

Kel relaxed slightly. At least she could spend time with Dom... Nerves filled her again as she thought of meeting his _family_. And thought of what they would think, if she wasn't all primped up, and was going by the name Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.

Neal dropped Kel's arm and winked in what he thought was a subtle way. "Have fun."

Dom immediately came over when he saw her. "Wow. You look..."

He stopped, not finding a suitable word.

"That bad?" Kel asked apprehensively.

"No! You look... beautiful," Dom finished.

A thought came to Kel and she bit her lip. "Dom? Do you only, you know, like me, when I'm in a dress?"

Dom stared at her for what felt like a full minute. "_What_?"

"Do you only like me when I'm in a dress," Kel repeated, her voice flat.

He took her hand in his. "Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

Kel shrugged and relief flooded her.

"Come meet my family," Dom decided, and began walking.

Her nerves returned. "Who are you going to introduce me as?"

"Lady Kariami. I don't really have a choice. But you'll meet them again when you've 'come back'." He answered confidently.

"Alright," Kel murmured.

They went inside, only for Kel to discover more people. Dom led her straight over to a woman who looked like an older, female version of him.

"Mother, this is Lady Kariami, visiting from the Yamani Islands. Lady Kariami, this is my mother, Lady Felicity of Masbolle."

Kel curtseyed- or did what she hoped looked like a curtsey.

"Hello," Lady Felicity greeted her politely. Her eyes travelled slowly down to Dom's hand holding Kel's. "Well, well, Dom." She smiled hugely, seeming to take great pleasure out of her son holding a woman's hand.

Kel nearly went bright red, Dom merely chuckled lightly. "Mother, we'll see you later."

"You better." Lady Felicity smiled directly at Kel. "It was very nice meeting you." Her eyes flicked back to Dom and Kel could have sworn she winked.

Dom led her away, out onto a balcony. "Well, you've met my mother now. Don't worry, she just likes it when I introduce girls to her."

Kel laughed. It hadn't been as bad as she had expected.

"Now," Dom announced decisively. "My father. My brothers are away at the moment, but you can meet them later."

Dom's father turned out to be a tall dark haired, green eyed man. "Son," he greeted Dom, who smiled in return.

"Lady Kariami, I'd like you to meet my father, Sir Liam. Father, this is Lady Kariami. She's a visitor from the Yamani Islands."

Kel, once again, curtseyed.

"How are you?" Dom's father asked. "Are you enjoying Tortall?"

He didn't seem to notice Dom's hand tightly wrapped around Kel's.

"Tortall is very different," Kel answered truthfully. "I like it."

She fanned herself lightly with her shukusen, the air warm from so many people.

A man waved at Sir Liam and he glanced apologetically at them both. "I'm sorry. I'd better go. It was excellent meeting you, Lady Kariami."

He lifted her hand to kiss it; Kel could now see where Dom got his charm. "Be good, Domitan." He swept away, leaving both of them staring after him.

"What did he mean, be good?" Dom demanded indignantly. "I'm always good!"

* * *

Hours later, Kel returned to Yuki's room, tired but elated. She'd spent the whole evening with Dom, talking, laughing, smiling... and, she admitted ruefully, kissing. In private, obviously.

"Did you have a good night?" Yuki sprawled onto her bed, eyes shut already.

"It was alright," Kel lied.

"Saw you and Dom together."

Kel's mind froze- did she mean together as in kissing, or just, together, together?

"You met his parents then?"

Kel relaxed instantly. "Yes. They seemed nice."

The sounds of Yuki's snores alerted her to the fact that she was fast asleep and Kel smiled to herself.

* * *

The next morning was a great relief to Kel. No pretending to be what she wasn't, she could just be herself. And train, she added determindly.

She got up early, despite her late night. The story was that Lady Kariami had ridden off very early in the morning, and Kel had ridden in very early.

To her joy, when she went to the practice courts, Dom was there, his sword in hand. "I figured you'd be down early."

She just smiled. "Yeah."

"I have a plan," Dom announced, his expression satisfied.

"Are you going to share it?" Kel asked teasingly.

"Alright, O Protector. Well..."

* * *

The news passed around that there was going to be a duel that day, between the Lady Knight Keladry and Sergeant Domitan of the King's Own.

"He's going to get whipped!" Neal snickered, joyously. "This I have to see."

"What is 'e thinking?" Wolset whispered to Fulcher during lunchtime. "That's gonna hurt!"

The bell after lunch, a crowd mainly consisting of the Third Company, Neal, Yuki, Raoul, Alanna and the rest assembled at the practice courts, all placing bets.

"20 on that Dom's going to get completely SMASHED," Neal yelled loudly.

Dom, stretching, shot a glare towards him. "Thanks for the encouragement, cousin!"

George wrote down all the bets... none were on Dom winning.

"He'll last two minutes," Lerant said confidently.

Finally, the time came for the duel to actually begin.

Kel stepped into the fighting area and Dom followed her lead.

They began circling each other, eyes fixed on their opponent.

"C'mon, Kel!" someone yelled. "Whip 'im!"

Dom made a sudden lunge and Kel blocked it swiftly. They parried back and forth, neither seeming to gain an advantage.

Neal was almost frothing at the mouth. "She's holding back!" he insisted. "She could snap him!"

Dom then seemed to gain the advantage. He backed Kel up, sword flying, and she stumbled slightly and tripped.

Instantly, Dom held his sword to her throat and held back a grin at all the disappointed betters.

There was a stunned silence, everyone was staring at the two of them.

And Dom carried out his plan.

He extended his hand to Kel and pulled her up, pulling her close to him.

"Kel, you weren't trying!" Wolset yelled out furiously. Then he realised what Dom was doing and, like everyone else, his mouth dropped open.

Dom pressed his lips lightly on the second Lady Knight's, wrapping an arm around her back.

"WHAT!" Neal screeched, his eyes huge with shock.

"About time!" Alanna yelled at them both, her face breaking into a massive smile.

Dom pulled off reluctantly and stuck out his tongue childishly at Neal. "Meathead! I _so_ got you!"

Kel was laughing at the expression on Neal's face, Dom was taunting Neal, most of the Third Company was still standing frozen in shock, Yuki was squealing loudly and Alanna, Raoul, Buri and George were smiling, happy for Kel.

Raoul went over to Dom. "You hurt her, I'll personally kill you," he said, his tone low, so that Kel couldn't hear.

"I won't, m'lord," Dom promised, his eyes honest.

His sapphire blue eyes met Kel's dreamy hazel eyes and he smiled widely. Kel left a babbling Yuki to stand next to him. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled back, her face glowing with happiness.

Happiness that would hopefully last forever.

**_A/N: PLEASE READ. _**

**_I'm really sorry guys, I really personally think this chapter sucks. But it was extra long...!_**

**_The thing is, I've just had one of the worst weeks of my life. (You know you've really lost it when you almost start crying in the first bit of Madagascar 2- seriously! I nearly burst into tears!! When it showed little Alex getting taken away... I was just like AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. I mean, I didn't even cry in Bridge to Terabithia...)... I really needed, if I was going to update anytime soon, something that would make me laugh_**

**_And trust me, it did. Don't know why.. but you know. weird giggling..._**

**_Hope it's okay._**

**_Credit for the dumping water idea goes to..........................................: _bclovr-22!!** **_yayness!!! and thankyou!!_**

**_Reviews would be nice. I have a pretty strong idea for the next chapter so it should be up soon. Soon as possible. I'll write it as soon as I've posted this, then post it as soon as I get reviews XD _**

**_So- I'm hoping for, even though I REALLY don't deserve it, at least 10 reviews for this chapter. (And it can be bagging me out....)_**

**_The count's on 141 at the moment! (I NEVER THOUGHT I'D REACH OVER 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_**

**_BROWNIE POINT COUNT: [don't ask me why I'm doing this.... it's random. it's weird... you get nothing out of it..... but oh well. just my little weird thingo. not that I know what brownie points ARE....]_**

**_DomLuver- 30 (you guessed who the dirty secret dude was [20]... plus thought of a very entertaining one! [10] )_**

**_Silver-Creasent-MOON1995- 20 (the bandit idea)_**

**_bclovr-22- 20 (the water idea)_**

**_Shang Leopard- 20 (the whole Dom-telling-Kariami-about-Kel thingo)_**

**_Lydia- 30 (generally being awesome (HEHEHE), plus cool ideas i.e the epilogue! ;P)_**

**_anyone else want brownie points too?!?!?!?!!!_**

**_So- after this there will prob be another chapter_**

**_then the epilogue!_**


	19. Ch 17: Finally!

**_A/N! WOW! so the last chapter apparantly wasn't my worst ever!!! thankyou heaps for all the reviews XD they were awesome!_**

**_onto the next chapter!_**

**_Sorrysorrysorry that I didn't update sooner_**

**_Writer's block. Baaad writer's block._**

**_Anonymous review replies:_**

**_Lydia: YAY!!!! Thankyou so much!!! (Chocolate! XD YAY!!!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!! Not peppermint though... gross....)_**

**_Yessss- I will keep writing, lots. And lots. And hopefully lots more ;P_**

**_I'll see about the random drabbles- they do sound fun though. Although I'm pretty much dying to start the modern Kel/Dom *laughs evilly*_**

**_1) Johnny Depp is okay- I love him in Pirates of the Caribbean though.. fully AWESOME!!!! and so funny! "Nobody move. I dropped my brain!" ooo!!! apparantly there's a FOURTH POTC coming out in 2012!!! OMGOSH!!!! XDXDXD_**

**_2) I THINK I do!!! I mean, I don't really know what cartoons are Disney, but like Mickey Mouse and Cars and stuff like that I like. What else does Disney do?_**

**_(I LOVE OVER THE HEDGE!)_**

**_3) Nope. I don't live in America._**

**_You?_**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**Two Years Later**

"What should I say to her?" Dom fidgeted nervously.

"Just tell her how you feel," Neal advised, trying to make his expression look wise. "Ask her. And then you have to-"

Dom cut him off abruptly. "Thanks, Neal, I do NOT need to know what you think I should do after that!"

"Fine," Neal muttered sadly. He had been looking forward to completely grossing out his cousin, but Dom had already jogged away quickly.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Kel to the fact that someone was there.

"Coming!" she yelled, pulling on her breeches quickly and rubbing at her wet hair in vain.

She opened the door to reveal Dom waiting patiently.

"Oh, it's you," Kel sighed with relief. At first she had thought it might be Neal, to annoy her, or Yuki, to dress her up.

Dom put on an offended expression. "What? Are you disappointed? Who were you expecting?"

Kel had to laugh.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Your shirt will get wet," Kel warned, her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care."

She stood in utter bliss for a few minutes before he pulled away and looked down at her. "Do you want to get some shoes on or am I taking you out barefoot?"

"You're taking me somewhere?" Kel led the way into her room and sat on her bed, grabbing her boots.

"Yes," Dom smiled secretively.

"You look exactly like Neal when you do that," she groaned, and pulled on her other boot.

"Like _Meathead_?! Not me."

Kel snickered and then remembered something. "Speaking of Meathead... I was supposed to mind Kari today."

Much to Kel's horror, Neal and Yuki had decided to call their daughter 'Kari'- according to Neal, it was named in Kel's honour.

"I took care of that," Dom stood up and offered her his hand.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kel demanded, jumping up quickly.

"No."

* * *

"We're going riding?" Kel asked, as they reached the stables.

"Maybe," Dom grinned across at her, blue eyes dancing.

They walked in and found two horses saddled already- Willow and Hoshi.

"We are, then," Kel stated, narrowing her eyes at Dom suspiciously.

"We are," he confirmed, still smiling.

Dom took both horses reins and led them out of the stable, Kel following, protesting. "Dom! I can lead my own horse!"

"But I like to lead her for you," he pointed out, but handed the reins over to Kel.

Kel mounted her horse and Dom followed suit. Urging Willow on, he turned into the forest.

"The forest?" Kel asked, eyebrows raised. "Remember what happened last time we went in there?"

Dom laughed, but it sounded almost strained. Kel watched him, her stomach suddenly fluttering.

They rode in a semi-tense silence for what seemed like forever to Kel.

_What's wrong with him?_ she thought, honestly scared. _Maybe he's... Oh no. If he's breaking up with me... I couldn't bear that... He can't be... Can he? I mean... we've fought... but..._

She swallowed quickly, trying to keep her facial expression calm and her breathing slow.

"We're here," Dom announced, halting Willow. Kel craned her neck to see what was in front of Dom.

She couldn't bring herself to be impressed by the almost perfect circle of pine trees surrounding a carpet of pine needles, her fears of why Dom was acting differently were taking over.

He slid off his horse and offered his hand to Kel. She stared at it for a moment, hazel eyes tinged with sadness at what she was sure was going to come, and then took it, jumping off Hoshi.

"Thanks," she murmured quietly.

Dom waved a hand around the space, indicating that she could sit down, his blue eyes absent.

Kel stared at the ground... waiting.

Waiting for her life to be shattered.

**_((SO tempting to leave it there... but....))_**

"Kel," Dom said suddenly, jumping in front of her. His expression was nervous, almost as nervous as she felt.

"Yeah?" She forced her eyes to meet his, meet the rejection.

"I... uh... well... Kel..." Dom stammered uncertainly.

"Just say it," Kel replied, her voice almost cold.

"What?" Dom seemed surprised at her tone. He stared at her questioningly.

"Just... say that you don't want to be with me anymore..." Kel made herself say it, she gazed at the ground, trying to blink warm tears back.

"Kel... I wasn't going to say that." His voice was gentle and a warm hand clasped her own.

"Then what were you going to say?" she bit her lip, furious that her voice quivered.

"I was going to say..." Dom paused for a moment, seeming to debate something in his head. "I was going to say... Keladry of Mindelan, will you marry me?"

Kel blinked, processing his words. _What? I think there's something wrong with my hearing. Or I'm having a daydream. _"What?!"

Dom's face fell, he felt crushed. "Never mind, then. We can just be-"

"No!" Kel interrupted quickly. "Did you... did you just ask me to _marry you_?"

Dom's face turned slightly red. "Yes," he muttered. "But you don't have-"

Kel was drowning in sheer joy. She had never thought that she would ever want to get married, but...

"YES!!" She practically squealed, her feminine side dominating her.

Dom's head jerked up instantly, his blue eyes bored into her hazel eyes. "You _will_ marry me?"

"Yes!" Kel tried to tone down her voice a bit this time.

Dom wrapped his arms around her, feeling happier than he ever had before. "I don't have a ring," he admitted, his voice husky. "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind," Kel murmured.

Without any further ado, he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

* * *

Neal's eyes were fixed on something out the window. "Yes... yes, yes, yes!" His voice rose with his yeses.

"Neal!" Yuki scolded. "You're scaring Kari!"

"Sorry," Neal whispered quickly, still staring at Kel and Dom riding out of the forest, both with huge grins on their faces. "But they're out!"

Yuki swiftly walked over. "And?"

"They're _smiling_!"

"Yes, oh yes, oh yes!" Yuki rubbed her hands together with glee. "And now, we wait."

* * *

"Do we have to tell Meathead?" Kel murmured reluctantly, anticipating Neal's reaction.

"I... uh... sort of asked him for advice," Dom admitted, glancing at Kel to see her expression.

"Advice?!"

"Advice... on how to ask you..." he explained, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh," Kel held back a snicker. "You thought it would be that bad, did you?"

Dom squeezed her hand lightly. "Well... yes."

Kel smacked him gently on the back and then remembered their errand.

They both stared at the wooden door in front of them.

"You knock," Kel hissed.

Dom gave her a strange look. "Okay."

He lifted his fist up and smacked the door heavily. "MEATHEAD! OPEN UP!"

"You don't have to break my door down, cousin!" Neal's annoyed voice came.

The door was flung open to reveal Yuki and Kari sitting in the middle of the floor playing with some sort of toy and a smug-looking Neal stepped into view.

"So, how did my expert advice go?"

Dom rolled his eyes. "I didn't bother using it."

Neal looked offended. "I'm betting that she declined, then?"

He was speaking as if Kel wasn't standing next to Dom, holding his hand.

"Meathead!" Kel waved her and Dom's entwined hands in Neal's face.

Neal stared at them for a moment. "No ring."

Kel was starting to feel a little annoyed. "No. No ring. But _we're getting married_!"

From the floor, Yuki shrieked joyfully and jumped up. "Yes! Yes!"

"At last," Neal muttered under his breath.

Both Kel and Dom couldn't help grinning. What a Meathead.

* * *

"Um, mi'lord," Dom shuffled his feet, looking anywhere but at Raoul.

"What's wrong, sergeant?" Raoul demanded, trying to be patient.

"I... I'm here to hand in my resignation," Dom blurted quickly.

"Your resignation?" Raoul's expression was thunderous. "And why, may I ask, are you resigning?"

Dom knew that this was the right decision. "I'm marrying Kel, m'lord," he looked Lord Raoul straight in the eye.

"Oh," Raoul relaxed and his face split into a huge smile. "Well, in that case, you have my approval, Domitan."

Dom returned the smile. He was one step closer to marrying the woman he loved.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Alanna said loudly, grinning. "I thought you were never going to ask her, Dom."

Neal sniggered loudly and Yuki smacked his arm. "Stop it, Nealan."

He stopped abruptly, and Dom laughed at him. "Sucked in, Meathead."

Neal looked expectantly at Kel, and then his expression turned disappointed. "Kel! You're supposed to tell him off for being mean!"

Kel shrugged. "You're a big boy, Neal. You can fend for yourself."

Amidst the laughter, Neal groaned loudly. "Not fair!"

**_A/N: YAY! IT'S DONE!_**

**_No, the story's not over, yet. You've got 1 chapter and then an epilogue til that happens._**

**_So- what did you think?_**

**_Reviews are great! *evil smile*_**

**_The next 2 whatzies are already written so..._**

**_Once there's 15 reviews..._**

**_The next one will be up! :)_**


	20. Ch 18: The Family

**_A/N: I actually wrote this before the last chapter... so.. here it is!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to the people who actually reviewed: TheWackedOne, Lydia, DomLuver, mistmagic, TomandJerry, bclovr-22, Aunty J, FaxidentallyInLove and P.P.V.V (even though she probably won't read this for a long while... but still =) )_**

**_So.... you un-reviewers *glares daggers* you're lucky you're getting this chapter. Because if the other people who revie_****_wed weren't so nice and I wanted to make them happy, I wouldn't have posted this chapter for WEEKS until I got my 15 reviews!_**

**_But *deep sigh* fine. I posted it. Happy?_**

**_Anonymous review replies:_**

**_Aunty J: Thankyou! =)_**

**_Yeah- I guess the foreshadowing was kinda to try and show how Kel is still uncertain about her and Dom._**

**_But I'll try to improve that in later chapters.... thankyou heaps for telling me._**

**_Lydia: LOL- thanks! =D_**

**_I've never seen Mulan.... I want to though. I love the Little Mermaid and Aladdin though.... YAY! _**

**_You live in Australia? Hey, cool! Me too!_**

**_(LOL TO JAR OF DIRT- I LOVED THAT BIT!!!!!!!!!!)_**

**_So, hope you like the chapter XD_**

**Chapter 18: You're WHAT?!**

"Father... I'm..." _There's no better way to tell them. Just say it._ "I'm betrothed, Papa."

"You're WHAT?!" Piers of Mindelan demanded incredulously.

Kel chewed her lip nervously and decided to put it in simpler terms. "I'm engaged, Papa."

Piers stared at his daughter, mouth open. "Who to?!"

She cringed slightly, knowing the reaction that would follow. "Dom. Domitan of Masbolle. Remember, I introduced him to you last summer?"

"_Domitan _of_ Masbolle_!" Kel's older brother, Anders, stood up. "Kel! He's the court... the court... ladies man! Do you know how many women he's _been_ with?"

Kel began to wish she hadn't told Dom to wait in the next room. "Yes, I know," she said, trying to be patient.

"Well, I think it's wonderful, darling," Ilane of Mindelan smiled warmly at her daughter and stood up to hug her. "He seems very nice."

Kel's other brother, Inness, stared at his mother in sheer shock. "What?!"

Ilane shot him a glare. "Inness, if he makes her happy..."

"Isn't he supposed to ask the father, first?" Conal eyed his sister with suspicion.

Kel had completely forgotten. "When I became a knight, it was decided that I wouldn't have to have an arranged marriage," she reminded her brother firmly. "It's my choice, no one else's."

"Domitan of Masbolle," her sister Adalia sighed dreamily. "Wow."

Kel tried not to groan. As much as she liked her sisters, she really wouldn't want them fawning over Dom.

Oranie had stayed silent through the whole thing, but now she spoke. "Domitan of Masbolle- he's one of the dark haired, blue eyed Masbolles, right?"

Kel nodded, wondering curiously why Oranie would ask.

Her sister said nothing more.

"Isn't he in the Own?" Adalia asked suddenly. "They aren't allowed to be married, are they?"

"No, they aren't," Kel said quietly. She still felt guilty that Dom had quit for her. "He quit."

"Wow," Oranie murmured enviously.

There was silence for a moment.

Then, her brothers began again. "Kel..." Anders started.

Something inside the usually calm Lady Knight snapped. "Anders, I don't want to know. Whatever you think of Dom, whatever you've heard of him, I'm engaged to him. And I'm not going to break up with him just because you think he's not good for me."

Her whole family stared at her in surprise.

"Alright," Anders muttered sulkily. Under his breath he said, "I still don't like it."

Piers of Mindelan nodded his head in consent. "If that's what you want, Kel."

She nodded again, her decision made.

Anders, Inness and Conal all got up. "We'd better go," Inness announced. "Congratulations, Kel."

Kel smiled at her brother gratefully. "Thanks."

They all exited, leaving Ilane, Piers, Kel, Oranie and Adalia.

"Oh, darling," Ilane kissed her daughter's cheek, her expression elated. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kel hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mama."

Oranie was silent. Adalia congratulated Kel and returned to her needlework. Piers, despite his earlier misgivings, also hugged Kel.

* * *

Dom waited. It seemed like forever to him since Kel had gone in to tell her family.

"You're WHAT?!" He heard a male voice exclaim, and winced. He wished that Kel had let him go in with her.

But she had been adamant when she had told him to wait outside, that she would handle it.

Dom paced the room restlessly, trying his hardest to eavesdrop.

"Domitan of Masbolle... He's the court...." the voices faded and Dom couldn't hear anything, until: "Do you know how many women he's been with?!"

Dom ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing as he did so. He really wished that he could leave all of that behind and start a new life, where he didn't have such a... reputation.

He hated his reputation, now. Kel... She had made him turn over a new leaf, a clean slate. He could honestly say that he loved her.

Dom shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to listen again. Muffled voices came to him but he couldn't make out any of the words.

He paced closer to the wall of the room that they were in again.

"He's one of the dark haired, blue eyed Masbolles, right?" A familiar voice asked.

_Oops,_ Dom thought guiltily.

The voice was Oranie's, a voice he knew well. He had courted her, one summer- she'd been one of the longest he'd ever courted.

He hadn't really loved her, not at all. She had been sweet, but not someone he could spend his life with.

Not like Kel.

_I should have told her, though. Ahhh. I'll tell her... later._

Heavy footsteps approached the door and Dom jumped back quickly and pretended to look at a painting on the wall.

Kel's brothers stepped out of the room and shut the door.

One of them, from what Dom knew, it was Inness, approached him and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"I swear, if you ever hurt my little sister," he said quietly and menacingly. "I will kill you. And that goes for all of us."

He motioned to Anders and Conal and they both nodded.

"I won't," Dom promised, looking at Kel's three brothers.

"Good. We might get along then."

The three of them left the room, leaving Dom staring at the plain, pale painting.

* * *

"No," Dom insisted to a stubborn-faced Kel. "My parents are visiting the palace today, I'll tell them. You can wait and I'll come and get you and introduce you again."

"But-" Kel began.

Dom placed a gentle finger on her lips. "You made me wait outside. Now it's your turn."

Kel sighed. She couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"Come in, Mother," Dom opened the door of his room to his mother and gestured towards one of the only chairs that weren't covered in clothes.

His father followed, and the two of them sat down.

"Well, Dom. What is it you want to tell us?" his mother asked, a familiar curious glint in her blue eyes.

"I... uh..." Dom really didn't know how to tell them. He'd never been serious with a woman before, and he wasn't sure how his parents would react.

"What is it, son?" Sir Liam demanded.

"IquittheOwnandI'mengagedtotheLadyKnight," Dom blurted out, so fast that it sounded like nonsense.

Lady Felicity blinked. "Pardon?"

"I'm..." Dom began again. "I quit the Own."

There. That part was out.

"Why?" Sir Liam inquired, his tone neutral.

"I... I'm engaged."

There. It was all out.

He watched his parents' faces apprehensively.

His mother's face held shock as she registered his words, and then a huge smile appeared on her face. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" She practically squealed. "Oh Dom!"

She showered his cheeks with kisses while Sir Liam realised that Dom hadn't told them a key piece of information.

"And who's the mysterious lady, Dom?" he asked gently.

"Kel... Keladry of Mindelan," Dom told them nervously. "You know, the second lady knight."

His mother stopped abruptly. "The lady knight..." she sat down again slowly, her expression thoughtful.

"Yes," Dom confirmed, his heart in his mouth.

Sir Liam's face deepened into a frown.

"You're... not happy?"

"I'm not happy..." said Sir Liam sternly. "That you haven't introduced us to the girl!"

Dom sagged with relief. He would never admit it, but it meant a lot to him what his parents thought.

"When do we get to meet her?" Lady Felicity demanded, her expression excited.

"You can meet her today," Dom announced. "Do you want me to go get her?"

His mother nodded eagerly. "Yes- I want to see the girl that's finally made you settle down."

Dom grinned as he exited the room to go and find Kel.

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" Kel hung back as Dom reached for the doorhandle.

"They'll love you," he soothed. "Now come in."

"But..."

Dom turned the doorhandle and opened the door swiftly, pulling Kel in behind him by the hand.

"Mother, Father, this is Kel."

Kel turned to face them, stomach churning with fear. She'd met them once before, as her Yamani alias, but this was different.

"Kel!" Lady Felicity exclaimed happily, standing up. "It's so lovely to meet the woman that has finally made my son settle down!"

Kel smiled and went to curtsey, but Lady Felicity stopped her. "Now, none of that. We're going to be good friends." She hugged Kel, even though she was barely up to her nose.

Sir Liam held out a hand for Kel to shake. "Good to meet you."

Kel actually had to look up to see his face. "And you too, sir."

Dom smiled and mouthed to Kel; "I told you so!"

**_A/N: Just a bit of a filler and insight into the family._**

**_A NOTE: Dom's brothers (I've decided that he doesn't have any sisters- not sure whether he does in the book- but yeah) are away on a knight thingo, but they'll be back in the sequel. Oh heck, will they ever!!_**

**_You'll see in the first sample chapter that I'll put up after the epilogue XD_**

**_So... reviews? Please? :)_**

**_And also- I mean it, lol- if there aren't 15 reviews for this chapter_**

**_I am literally refusing to post the epilogue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_truly! _**

**_lol_**

**_sorry to the people who DO review..._**

**_=)_**


	21. Ch 19: I Do

**_A/N: Aaaaand the final chapter. YAY!!!_**

**_Well, all good things have to come to an end!_**

**_LOL- sorry, I read that on a Blockbuster sign... and then it never closed... ANYWAY!_**

**_on with it!_**

**_WOW- I opened my email inbox today and I had SEVENTY emails. SEVENTY! And I checked just yesterday!_**

**_Most of them were story-alerts and favourites, and reviews XD I was so happy!_**

**_I felt so bad when I realised that I guilt-tripped heaps of people into reviewing!_**

**_lol!!!!!_**

**_but still, there was a great sense of satisfaction, too...! =)_**

**_so THANKYOU heaps for the reviews, I got 11 (not counting a person who reviewed like FIVE times! *stares accusingly at Lydia*)_**

**_lol, no, it was cool_**

**_And if you're wanting to know about a sequel, there will DEFINITELY be one sometime in the near future XD_**

**_Also; I have started 2 new Tamora Pierce fics- The Storm of the Vine (A Tris/Briar, Circle of Magic) and Why, Hello (A modern Kel/Dom)_**

**_check them out if you like_**

**_Oh yeah- and if you wanted the sad ending to this, read Behind These Hazel Eyes AKA Wrath Of A Lady Knight_**

**_ANONYMOUS REVIEW REPLIES:_**

**_ammonite5: Thankyou SO MUCH! That's really encouraging =D=D_**

**_Anon- LOL! I guilt-tripped another person!!! sorry!_**

**_You're probably right about Piers, I guess I didn't really think it over... too much_**

**_Thankyou HEAPS for reviewing (and being nice! XD)_**

**_Lydia- lolololol, what was that, like 5 reviews!?!?!?!!!! _**

**_hey yeah, I guess there isn't any swearing in this story. but then again, I don't swear in real life, so it's unlikely that I would in my stories._**

**_And thankyou heaps for reviewing like this WHOLE story. It's been awesome! _**

**Epilogue: I Do**

Kel waited outside the large double doors, fidgeting slightly. She finally decided to stare down at her sugar-white, kimino-style wedding dress, designed by Lalasa.

Her father, standing next to her, squeezed her hand lightly, a slightly concerned exprssion on his face. "Are you sure, darling?"

Although Kel was nervous, she still managed to roll her eyes. "Of course I'm sure, Father."

Baron Piers smiled proudly at his third daughter as soft music began playing from inside the hall.

The doors opened and Kel saw the large crowd, all craning their necks in her direction. Alanna sent a massive wink in her direction.

And of course, Dom, standing, handsome as ever, at the other end of the aisle. His parents stood on one side, Lady Ilane on the other side.

Neal, behind Dom, was whispering reassurances in his ear. "Don't worry, she's coming..."

"Meathead, you idiot!" Dom hissed. "I _know_ she's coming! I'm not nervous!"

His words were partially a lie, but he had every confidence in Kel. She wouldn't let him down. She never had.

Neal subsided, his expression wounded.

Kel's two bridesmaids, Lalasa and Yuki, got to the end of the aisle and stood on either side of the couple's parents.

Piers of Mindelan and Kel began walking down the aisle.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on them, Kel worried that she would trip and fall and humiliate herself.

Dom, as if sensing Kel's fears, gave her a large grin.

They reached Dom, and Piers placed his daughter's hand in Dom's. Kissing Kel on the cheek, he went to stand next to Lady Ilane.

Dom flashed his white teeth in another smile at Kel and took her other hand.

Neal smoothly handed the ring box to the priest, his face oddly smug. Of course, he thought that it was all due to him that Kel and Dom were getting married.

The priest began. "Marriage is a union between a man and a woman..."

Neither Kel or Dom were really listening. Dom was staring into Kel's eyes, elated that he was finally marrying the woman he loved.

"Do you, Keladry of Mindelan, take Domitan of Masbolle to be your husband, in sickness and in health, through troubled times, until death do you part?"

Jerked back into reality, Kel smiled softly, her nerves still present. "I do?"

She spoke it like a question, waiting for Dom's confirmation.

The priest then asked Dom the same question.

Dom looked down, he barely had to, at Kel's face. Her dreamy hazel eyes stared anxiously back at him, her skin was pale with nerves so that her freckles stood out. He chuckled inwardly; she was the only person he knew that could pull off freckles so beautifully.

"Domitan of Masbolle, do you take Keladry of Mindelan to be your wife?" the priest repeated. Dom realised that he hadn't yet answered.

As if the priest even had to bother asking.

Dom smiled hugely.

"I do," he said, his voice certain.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the priest finished. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dom's arms wrapped around Kel's back and, without hesitation, he leant down and kissed her, full on the lips.

Wolf whistles erupted from the Third Company and Dom broke away, quickly remembering that he was in public.

"I love you," he whispered to Kel. She smiled back at him, her face glowing with happiness.

"I love you, too," she replied softly.

Love is and was, and always will be, a powerful emotion.

Kel and Dom's love was strong, and both believed it would be enough for them to stay together.

Forever.

**_A/N, short and sweet my friends, short and sweet :P_**

**_hehe_**

**_yep_**

**_so_**

**_there you have it_**

**_"I Do?" is over, I really hope you enjoyed it_**

**_and I'm not going to write a sequel unless you want me to_**

**_and how am I going to KNOW whether you want me to or not if you don't review?!!!!!_**

**_:P_**

**_thanks guys_**

**_your support while I've been writing this has been incredible _**

**_couldn't have finished it without you_**

**_CREDIT: epilogue idea goes to Lydia (my anonymous reviewer! :) ) thanks heaps!_**

**_POLL: (relax, I'm not planning on stalking you. I couldn't be bothered. It's just I was curious! You don't have to fill it out):_**

**_1. What age group are you?_**

**_a) 12 and under_**

**_b) 12-15_**

**_c) 15-18_**

**_d) 18 and above_**

**_2. Are you:_**

**_a) Female_**

**_b) Male_**

**_3. What are your favourite Tamora Pierce books?_**

**_a) Protector of the Small_**

**_b) Lioness Quartet_**

**_c) Immortals quartet_**

**_d) Beka Coopr_**

**_e) Other_**

**_4. Do you live in America? (yes/no question)_**

**_5. Did you enjoy I Do?_**

**_a) YES_**

**_b) Sorta_**

**_c) No_**

**_d) It sucked_**

**_6. If there was a sequel, would you read it? (yes/no question)_**

**_And that's all, folks_**

**_Thankyou for all your support! =D_**


End file.
